SPY GEMS LOUD HOUSE WHAT NOW: FLIP: EXPOSED!
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: After an incident at the Movie theater, Tysean exposes Flip at his own gas station called Flip's Food N Fuel; After getting shut down, Rita allows him to stay until he gets back on his feet; Instead of searching for another job, Leni wants to remake Flip's Food N Fuel and becomes her own boss; When Flip overstays his welcome, the gang tries to kick him out and gets his store back!
1. Sick At The Movies

_**CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **SICK AT THE MOVIES**_

 _ **Lola POV**_

[Dad comes downstairs as we all ate at the grown up table... hard to believe, right?]

Lynn Sr.- Rita, Look! My boss gave me a promotion!

Rita- Really, Honey? That's great! I'm so proud of you!

{Phone Playing Drake's Make Me Proud: Chorus Line}

Tysean- Sorry, It was my alarm (Smiles and turns it off)

[Mom and Dad looked really annoyed at him.]

Tysean- What?

Rita- Please, don't do that, Honey.

Lynn Sr.- Or you're grounded

Tysean- Dmn it I can never keep a straight face! (Slumps down in his chair w/arms folded pouting)

Rita- So, kids, you guys going to the movies?

Me- Mmm-hmm, Shadow's taking us.

Tysean- It's no big deal, they're just going to my dimension to introduce them to my world for a little bit since yall did so much for me and my sister friends staying here in Royal Woods, So why not return the favor by taking them out to my dimension and seeing a movie?

[We told Mom and Dad about the movie we were going to see and how we are going to have fun afterwards.]

[Shadow's Car, Glitch transformed into a similar version of our family van but it was much better than ours. We asked Mom and Dad if they want to come too but they couldn't cuz lucky for them, they have to go to work. Plus, for us, It was a Friday. So after we are all buckled up, we were off gone to his dimension... We didnt drive into the vortex portal yet if that's what you're thinking. Shadow does these different types of weird things before driving in or out of his dimension.]

Luna- Today's Friday Guys! I can't wait to see You guys in The Thousand Shades of Darkness!

Lana- Yeah, I wanna know how you end up having dark gem powers, Lucy!

Lynn- Yeah, what's it feel like?

Lucy- I can't tell you, you'll have to find out for yourself.

Tysean- I don't know how this was even doing in the movies but I didn't write that or converted it into a disc but I do know, It had to be Luan.

Luan- Are you mad?

Tysean- No Im not! Ur born to direct! I thank you cuz I never would had the time to write what goes on with me and you guys as well too! Im leaving that sht to you now.

Luan- Cool! I'm glad you put me in that position, I wont let you down.

Tysean- I know you won't, u never cease to amaze me. The only question I have for ya is how the fk it ended up in my dimension, not to mention in the movie theater

Luna- Oh, I promoted it!

Tysean- Dmn You guys are the best!

Luna- That's right, Love. Everyone knows and see, they all in line getting tickets.

Leni- You're like super famous now! They would love to see you back

Tysean- I don't believe that. I get shade spat at me and that sht isnt even a joke. Despite that-

Leni- Everyone wants to know where you were

Tysean- And if I tell'em I was with yall, what would happen next?

Leni- Hmm, you never know.

[Shadow gave it some thought and agreed with Leni.]

Tysean- Alright, I'll give it a try (Leni Smiles)

[We pulled into Flip's food n Fuel, lucky for me, I had to pee... really bad. I can explain but I rather not.]

Tysean- Alright, we have 10 minutes to get what the fk you need and get the fk out, so don't dottle around long.

[We all hopped off Glitch and I ran into the bathroom beating Lynn, Lana, Luna, Luan. I done a "Ha ha" as I done my business. Lisa was getting a bag of chips and Lana grabbed a group of beef jerky. All Shadow got was some nachos w/melted cheese. This guy Flip was at the counter Clipping his toenails... on the counter.]

Me- Talk about staying classy

Tysean- Lola, I know class, and That aint classy, That's jus down right fkin nasty! (Turns and slaps constantly on the counter), Hey! Flippy! We're standing right here! We're here to purchase these shts you call food!

Luan- I would recommend you not to say 'shts' and 'food' in the same sentence. hehe. Didn't you get it?

[Shadow stood there and stared at Luan with an uninterested look which she went off and Leni went to the counter and saw Flip.]

Flip- Oh, Leni!

Tysean- That's Fked Up, Flippy! We were standing right here tryna get your damn attention and there she walks up here and there you are talking to her?!

Flip- She's my employee! Of course I would be talking to her, and don't call me Flippy! (At Leni), Aren't you suppose to work today?

Leni- Um, I wasn't like, on the schedule?

[It was true, I don't know anything about working but I didn't see her name anywhere on the clipboard. Flip then wrote her name on the board and showed it to her, which then upsetted Leni. I was about to pounce Flip.]

Flip- You are now!

Me- Hey! You can't do that!

Flip- Oh, she's workin today!

Tysean- Oh, she is, isnt she? May I see that for a sec-jus a second thanks

[Shadow snatched Flip's clipboard jerked the papers from the clip and threw the clipboard at the otherside of the wall.]

Tysean- See this? (Tears it up and tosses it up in the air) Fk the schedule! She's not working, and you find someone else to work for your overweight disgusting ass!

Flip- Wha? Fine, Expect yourself Fired, tomorrow, Leni!

Tysean- (Slams both hands on counter and leans in close to Flip), Go head and fire her ass, cuz from the facts, you have no damn body here that's workin in this 'toenail' grease trap! I don't blame'em, i wouldn't blame'em. I blame you cuz ur sick as fk!

Flip- Are you gon keep talkin or-

Tysean- Yo, don't interrupt me!

Flip- U don't tell me what to do I'm grown-

Tysean- Don't Interrupt Me, Flippy!

Flip- Aargh! Don't call me Flippy!

Tysean- Flippy Flippy Flippy Flippy Flippy!

[The two were going at each other's throats! I went to find Lincoln so he'll take care of this mess we're in. After I told him he nodded and went to the counter]

Lincoln- STOOOPPP! [Shadow Flippy- I mean Flip, both stopped and looked at Lincoln.]

Lincoln- You've been standing in that spot throughout most of the time! We're gonna be late for the movie!

Leni- Lincoln, Flip just Fired me!

Lincoln- Maybe it's for the best

Tysean- I agree

[Everyone else agreed too]

Tysean- He aint sht

Lisa- Um, this bread over here is molded!

[Shadow turned from Lisa to Flip in an p*ssed expression]

Tysean- You are sick!

Flip- Just pay for your sht and get the hell out of my store!

Tysean- Gladly. (At Family), Guys, put ur stuff on the counter so I can pay for it... but one at a time so old timer can catch a scan.

Flip- I'd shut up if i were you

Tysean- Well you ain't me so shut the fk up and give us our money.

Lana- Oooh hoo-hoo-hoo!

Lana Lynn- Fight! Fight! Fight!

Lori- Lana, Lynn?

Tysean- If I got the time, I would kick his ass for yall

[Flip must have done something to the nachos Tysean was trying to pay for, that caught me a suspicion so...]

Me- Um, Flip?

Flip- What do you want, little girl?!

Me- What are you doing?

Flip- Uh, making sure these nachos are fresh, you know... right?

Me- Mm-hmm

[Real suspicion... I whispered to Tysean in his ear and he went back to the counter]

Tysean- Did you do somethin to my nachos?!

Flip- What if I did

Tysean- Your face's gon catch these fists, that's what if!

Lincoln tried to fix the beef between them, it only worked when he said to the both of them not to talk to each other until we were out the station. We all started leaving back in Glitch.]

Flip- And Don't come back Gem guy! You're banned for Life!Hell, i shouldn't have even let you take those nachos with you!

[Some of us were scared to eat some of Flip's food after I told them about him clipping his toenails on the counter.]

Lincoln- Um, okay, Why don't I eat this Later. [Lincoln puts down his corndog as well as everyone else who got different foods, and Lily threw her bottle of Chocolate milk on the ground. She probably knows what's in there.]

Tysean- Yall, please don't make a mess in Glitch, I'd just got finished cleaned her, I got her all refurnished, pitch black plastic metal interior, tinted windows, new carpet leather seats, everything! She feels like she's worth more than a million bucks so don't fk her up!

(They all observed around them the new customizations)

Me- Tysean...

[Tysean started to pull off back on the road and we were finally in his dimension. But we were in California where he met Liv Maddie Rooney recently back before he met us. He knew where the movies were and we were quiet throughout the rest of the ride and the only ones talking were me and him.]

Leni- (Sadly), I can't believe I just got fired

Luna- I can.

Lana- Yo, Flip was being an ass, he deserves what's coming to him!

Tysean- Yeah, Like my fist! After all this sht, Imma go back in that store and fk his ass up!

Lori- Leni, we'll find you another job

Leni- It's not that. It's (Sighs), I got a great vision of that place, what it would look like when I fix it up?

[Then Glitch stopped after Leni said that.]

Lynn- You, fixing up Flip's Food n Fuel? Ha! That's rich!

Leni- No, really! I-

Lisa- Forget it big sister, you can try to make any worse place on earth better, but it will always be labeled the worst place on earth

Lucy- It's like someone put a hex on that place, nothing you can do.

[Leni didn't listen to us but I disagree with them, I believe Leni can do it, So I told her and she smiled. Glitch started moving again and we were on our way. After Tysean/Shadow put Glitch on auto pilot, he grabs his nachos and sniffs them.

The reason why I call Tysean Shadow was because Lana said I was always saying his name wrong.]

Tysean- Man, I don't even wanna eat these

Lori- Then why did you get them?

Tysean- Cuz I paid for them, duh!

Luan- Well they were _nacho_ cheese to begin with! haha, get it?

[We all groaned as we said her name]

Everyone- Luan!

Luan- What?

Tysean- That pun was corny as fk and I aint talkin bout the nacho chip, which Imma dip inside the cheese and eat it without no problem in three (Dips chip in cheese), two... one!

[I had to trust my gut cuz I knew something was wrong with the nachos, so I whacked them from his hand making the cheese get on the window and everwhere else.]

Tysean- Gah! Lola! What the fk was that for?

Me- Your own good! Flip really did somethin to your nachos!

Tysean- He solid-ly confirmed to me he didn't do sht to these nachos!

Lisa- Correction, he said what if he did.

Tysean- Auto Correction, that means... (Paused), Fk. You got me.

Lisa- I rest my case.

Lynn- Mmm, these nachos look good to me... taste good too.

Lana- mmm-mmm-mmm!

[We catch Lana & Lynn eating his tainted nachos]

Me- Eww! Lana, Lynn, Dont eat those nachos! You don't know where they've been, Literally!

Tysean- Aww, yall are eating my sh- See? U jus had to knock the nachos outta my hands-you know how long & hard it is & takes to get melted cheese off of carpet leather?

Me- I'm sorry, Tysean but I had to! I don't trust Flip

Tysean- Yeah well some of these episodes say other wise!

Me- I don't give a flying fudge about Flip!

Tysean- We'll see. [We both took a deep breath as we arrived to the movie. The whole crowd saw all of us and they started to wild out! They crowded us and then there they saw, Tysean Lucy. The two main characters of the movie/episode. Some of us were jealous because we were part of that too, but I guess it's fine. Everyone wanted our autographs and lots of people saw me and wanted me to hang out with them.

We all watched the movie and honestly, Luan really did a fantastic job putting all of that together. It was creepy but amazing to see aunt Marriott again... _in spirit_. After the movie was over...]

Tysean- Guys, we would like to give all the credit to the person who put that all together... Luan Loud!

[Everyone looked at Luan shocked and noticed her camera and beret. They all clapped for her too, which brought her to tears.]

Luan- Thank You Thanks You guys!

[Next Scene: From Walking out of the movie room to the Lobby]

Tysean- Alright, yall. Since you're famous in my dimension, we all got the rest of the 3 hours to ourselves so lets all try and...

[We sped off making Tysean spin around in circles getting dizzy, even Lori left along with us]

Tysean- ...stay out of trouble. Oh great. (Walks off w/hands in his pockets)

[We all went our separate ways and had some fun. It has been 2 hours and yet some of us got back, 30 minutes Leni Lori got back and the only ones missing were Lynn & Lana.]

Luna- Where's Lynn, bro?

Lincoln- I don't know, where's Lana?

Lisa- Their absence is affecting our time of getting back to our dimension.

Me- Hmm, I'll see if I can find them.

[I went searching around the movie theater. I looked up and saw names of movies and wondered: Was it possible they could have snuck into another movie room? I got back and told everyone to search in all the movie rooms, including the one we were just in. They all agreed and started looking. None of us had luck but... Lincoln himself. Lana and Lynn were eating popcorn in the front row beside the entrance to the room.]

Lincoln- Guys!

Person- Shhh!

Lincoln- (Annoyed look; Whispers), What are you guys doing in here?

Lynn- Watching another movie, what else

Lincoln- You could get in so much trouble if they catch you in here, especially if you don't have a ticket!

[The person who told Lincoln to 'shhh' went up and walked out]

Lana- Ha, what's her problem?

Lincoln- Tysean is waiting on you guys so if u don't get going we are gonna be in so much trouble. We aren't suppose to be in here, I ain't even suppose to be in here!

[Lynn and Lana slouched in their seats allowing their popcorn fall to the ground.]

Lana- (groans) Fine. Lets go!

[Then suddenly that 'person' went and got the manager and they knew they were in for it.]

Lincoln- I hate that lady

Lynn- C'mon, we gotta hide!

Person- See, they... [They saw an empty seat, They were just here, see? Maybe their hiding! Yeah, thats it!

Manager- We'll see, if you're lying, you're out of here, got it?

[The lady nods and The manager turned on his flashlight and got to looking. Lana, Lynn & Lincoln were sneaking off away from the Manager's sight of the light by crawling under the seats from the back row. The flash was near Lana and she accidentally bumped into Lynn which allowed her cap to come off her head and drop inches away from her, making it exposed to whoever sees it. Lana was bound to grab it but the flash was near them a second later and they kept moving. The manager picked up the red hat as he wondered 'Hmm'. They made it out and left when Lincoln tripped and The manager flashed the light at a backseat from a chair. Nothing was there when Lana and Lynn gpr up and ran out the entrance and that Lady who radded them out yelled out "Hey!" and then Lincoln got up and ran but also pushed the lady to the ground and called her a "Snitch!" and ran out! The manager ran and saw the lady on the ground.]

Manager- You've had too much to drink or...

Lady- No no no, Those kids pushed me down!

Manager- Yeah well I found no kids but all I did find was this red hat

Lady- That belongs to that blonde girl!

Manager- The majority of people in this room is blonde, don't act surprised.

Lady- But-

Manager- I meant what I said, I didn't find any kids, so you're out of here!

Lady- No... NO! I SWEAR! THEY WERE HEAR!

[Lana, Lynn Lincoln were at the door seeing the Lady get pushed out the door with the manager right behind her.]

Lynn- Wow, hate to be her

Lana- Yeah, Me too. But why do we? We didn't get caught

Lincoln- I guess, but he has your cap!

Lana- Eh. That's fine... but... I want it back! I had so much memories with it! (Yells with a little whine)

Lincoln- Okay okay, we'll get out of here first then we'll go and find your cap.

[They all agreed and as they opened the door, they walked out... into the manager. He even has Lana's red cap. The three of them gulped nervously]

Lincoln- Um, hey! You found her cap!

[The manager didn't say anything. He scowled at the three and the lady in the background did a threatening sign at them and Lana flipped at her which she was certainly taken aback]

Lincoln- We'll just take this off your hands hehe (Slowly takes cap from manager), and... [The three ran quick with speed but ran into something face first and they fell to the ground. Nothing was there but it must have been a force field. Suddenly, It was Tysean's sister Nikki. She was with her boyfriend seeing a movie. Then Tysean, me and the others came to them and we all were p*ssed off.]

{SCENE: IN GLITCH}

Tysean- Way to get us banned from the dmn movies you guys!

Lincoln- I was tryna stop them and get them out of here!

Tysean- Yeah but did u had to push that lady?

Lincoln- She was being annoying!

[I then pushed Lincoln into the seat.]

Lincoln- Oww! Lola!

Lola- Wow, see the similarities? Now you're being annoying.

[Nikki her boyfriend was coming with us too.]

{SCENE: FLASHED BACK TO LOLA}

Me- Hmm, I'll see if I can find them.

[I went searching around the movie theater. I looked up and saw names of movies and wondered: Was it possible they could have snuck into another movie room? I got back and told everyone to search in all the movie rooms, including the one we were just in. They all agreed and started looking. None of us had luck, not even Lincoln. Suddenly we heard moaning, it had to be them. Not only that it was coming from the bathroom... something was wrong. I then heard gagging and throwing up. I was wondering at first was Lynn trying dieting because she's in shape. As for Lana, who knows why she's doing it, so I went in and checked it out. As i did, their was vomit from Lana in the sink, and that almost made me throw up and Lynn was in the last stall, seems like she barely made it cuz she has her vomit on her shirt. What gets me is that they both smelled horrible, both looked yellow and extremely gross and I tried to hold in mine. What I also noticed is that they were struggling to breathe, not to mention both of their puke was a little yellow as if they have been having cheese... and that what got me. It was hard to make out the other chunks in it but I tend not to find out. The only thing that could be the case was when I whacked the nachos Tysean purchased from Flip's food n fuel and... oooh. I then knew what had happened next.]

Lana- Lola... Help (Clears throat violently)

Lynn- I'm ch-choking! (Clears throat violently; coughs violently)

[I got on my phone called Luna Lucy to get us cups of water.]

{SCENE: LOBBY}

(Phone Ringing)

Luna- Ye-llo?

Luna- What?

Luna- Are they okay?

Lori- Wait, what's going on?

Luna- (Covers Phone Speaker), It's Lola, she says that Lana Lynn are puking like crazy!

Lori- (Gasps) I gotta get to them now

(Luan stops her)

Luan- Lori, You stay there in the lobby, Leni says she is coming back from talking to her fan club Lisa, Tysean are in the family bathroom changing Lily and they'll be right out as soon as they can.

[Lori didn't like the Idea of her staying in the Lobby by herself nor even not being able to help us out when we're in trouble.]

Lori- (Sighs), okay.

Luna- (On Phone), Okay. We'll be right there! (Hangs up; At Lucy Luan), Guys, Lola said we need to bring big cups of water for Lana and Lynn stat!

Lucy- Sigh.

Luna- What was that about?

Lucy- Nothing, I just haven't got the chance to say that all day.

Luna- Oookaayy?

Luan- (At Lori), We'll be right back!

[Luna, Luan Lucy went and told the manager and got three big cups of water and rushed on their way to the bathroom.]

{SCENE: BATHROOM}

Me- Ugh! Where are they?

Lynn- (Coughs Violently then struggles to clear throat)

[Lynn was having a hard time trying to clear her throat since I think some got in it making it hard for her to breathe. I was scared of course. As I told Lynn to spit in the toilet, she spat blood out, each time... and that did it, I ran in the stall next to Lynn and puked my guts out. At least I didn't have the nachos.

They soon along with Luan the Manager which happens to be a lady who also came rushing into the bathroom with the big cups of water.]

Me- Took you long enough, what took yall so long?!

Luna- Ugh, you look horrible!

[I didn't care, I only cared about Lana Lynn hoping they would be alright]

Luan- Sorry, we had to get the Manager and she was rather concerned. Then we had to look for large cups since they were almost running out of them.

[Uncomparison to the fantasy, she was indeed a lady and have red hair, a movie cap, since she works here, and she has her work uniform on. White button up short sleeved shirt and Long slacks with a little of her butt showing out from the back, from Tysean's point of view, she is a 10!]

Manager- Hey, I'm Kristy. Are you okay?

Me- Yeah, I just had a little incident that's all

Kristy- Hey! Aren't you Lola Loud?

Me- Yeah

Kristy- OMG! I love the Loud House! You are like my most favorite character!

[I blushed a little bit when Luna was over there with Lucy helping Lynn out Luan was helping Lana]

Luna- Um, Bras? We need assistance over here!

Lucy- We don't have all day, we're dmn near losing Lynn!

Luan- Yeah! Give us _a hand!_ (Pulls out her fake hand), haha! Get it?

Me- (Sighs)

Kristy- Does she always-

Me- You'll get use to it. [I walked quickly to Lana and Luan as Kristy went to Lynn and got to work.

It took like 15 minutes for Lynn Lana to calm down. They still don't look so good, as if they were fixing to go another round. They didn't want to, but I felt so guilty that I should have stopped them, but instead, I continued to argue with Tysean. Later we met outside beside Glitch. We helped Lana and Lynn get outside. I can tell Tysean also felt guilty along with me.]

Lori- Oh thank goodness! You two are alright!

Kristy- I took a look at the left over vomit and those indeed smelled like... cheese.

[I could tell she was near to throwing up when telling us about the situation back in the bathroom]

Tysean- Oh, My God, I knew it!

Me- What you mean? I told you!

Tysean- So!

Kristy- I use to also be a doctor, so I can relate to this kind of stuff.

[That pulled Lisa's attention to Kristy]

Lisa- Well, in that case... [Tysean picked up Lisa and held her]

Tysean- Not today, Lisa. I already feeling fked up for what just happened earlier so don't go Grey's Anatomy on us!

[Kristy then wrote something on two little pieces of paper then handed one to Lisa and one to Tysean.]

Lisa- Her contact information?

Tysean- Yea, it would have been better to jus say 'her phone number'?

Kristy- (At Lisa), Yeah I was hoping we could get together sometime and work on a project.

Lisa- For once, not even science can't help me find anything to support my loss for sentences

Kristy- (At Tysean), And I think you're cute

Tysean- Aww... thanks. Ur cute urself

Kristy- (Giggles) I was hoping we could hang out sometime

Tysean- Of course Kristy. I'll call ya later.

Kristy- Cool. Well, I hope you two feel better.

[Lana and Lynn hugged Kristy and Kristy kissed the both of them, and Tysean on the Cheek. Then left in a sexy way back in the theater.]

Tysean- Mmm Mmm Mmm! Dmn she fine as fk!

[Lori came in front of him to check on Lynn and Lana]

Lori- Are you guys alright? Did he hurt you?

Lana- Lori, We're fine

Lori- I swear if I find him I would-

Lynn- Lori?

Lori- I'll... I'll... (Drops down sobbing)

Tysean- Oh brother, suck it up, Lori, They aint dead! Their fine!

[Lori sprung up and got in Tysean's face]

Lori- Easy for you to say, Since you're stupid nachos made them sick!

Tysean- Yeah they're my nachos, no I didn't get them sick, it's not like i said 'here, you two, have some nachos' ' (Lana)-mmm mmm, thanks, Tysean! (Lynn)-Mmm mmm, yeah, thanks, Tysean, There's nothing wrong with these nachos! (Tysean)-You're welcome, You can keep them, I don't wanna get sick and VOMIT ALL OVER MYSELF LIKE A COMPLETE DUMB ASS!

[Lori was taken aback when he shouted]

Tysean- LORI, DON'T EVER SAY I DID SOMETHING TO MAKE YOUR SISTERS SUFFER, CUZ YOU KNOW DMN WELL I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH TO BE DOING THAT SHT, UNDERSTAND!?

[Lori nodded with tears running down her face. I knew it was the nachos]

Tysean- G*ddmn it, FLIIIPPP! Lola, I should have Listened to you about the dmn nachos. I'm sorry, Lana, Im sorry, Lynn, Im sorry Lori and I am extremely sorry, Lola! [He broke down as well but came back together], FLIPPY'S GONNA GET IT! I said what I meant.

Leni- You mean You're gonna like, kick Flip's so called-ass?

Tysean- (pauses a sec), Nah, I got a better idea.

[With that response, all of us became confused, and scared at the same time.]

 _ **CHAPTER 2: THE SHORT PLAN {PART 1} COMING SOON!**_


	2. The Short Plan (Part 1)

**_{Lana's Voice}: Previously on CHAPTER 1: SICK AT THE MOVIES..._**

 ** _[Beginning Scene: Glitch, herself riding to Food N Fuel as a family van]_**

 ** _{Luna: Today's Friday, You guys! I can't wait to see You two in 'The Thousand Shades of Darkness'!_**

 ** _Lynn: Yeah, What's it like?_**

 ** _Lucy: You'll have to find out for yourself (Smiles)_**

 ** _[Next Scene: At Flip's Food N Fuel]_**

 ** _Flip: Expect yourself fired tomorrow, Leni!_**

 ** _[Next Scene: In Glitch]_**

 ** _Leni: I can't believe I just got fired from Flip's Food N Fuel! Maybe I can fix it up?_**

 ** _Lisa: Forget it, Big Sister_**

 ** _[Next Scene: Movie Theater]_**

 ** _Luna: Where's Lynn, Bro?_**

 ** _Lincoln: Where's Lana?_**

 ** _[Scene Change: Back In Glitch]_**

 ** _Tysean: Please Don't make a mess in Glitch, I just cleaned her- [Audio Cut]_**

 ** _(Lola whacks nachos from Tysean's hands)_**

 ** _Tysean: WHAT THE FK WAS THAT FOR, LOLA?!_**

 ** _Lola: You're own good!_**

 ** _Lola walks in the ladies bathroom stops stares]_**

 ** _Lola (Voice): Flip really did something to those nachos!_**

 ** _Tysean (Voice)- Aye!_**

 ** _[Scene Change: Back at Flip's Food N Fuel]_**

 ** _Tysean: You did somethin to my nachos?!_**

 ** _Flip: What If I did?!_**

 ** _[Scene Change: Back at the movies; Lynn Lana Throwing up like crazy; Lola freaks out!]_**

 ** _Tysean (Voice): You're face is gon catch these hands, That's what if!_**

 ** _[Next Scene: Luna on her cellphone]_**

 ** _Luna: Okay, Bra_**

 ** _[Scene Change: The Manager, Luna, Luan Lucy runs in the bathroom with the three big cups of water]_**

 ** _Luna (Voice): well be right there!_**

 ** _[Last Scene: Outside with Glitch at the movie entrance]_**

 ** _Lori: Are you guys alright?_**

 ** _Lana: Yeah, we're fine!_**

 ** _Tysean: DON'T EVER SAY I DID SOMETHING TO MAKE YOUR SISTERS SUFFER CUZ YOU KNOW DMN WELL I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH TO BE DOING THAT SHT!_**

 ** _Lori: IT'S YOUR STUPID NACHOS THAT MADE THEM SICK!_**

 ** _Tysean: I'm sorry, Lana, Im sorry, Lynn, Im sorry Lori and I am extremely sorry Lola!_**

 ** _[End Scenes]_**

 ** _CHAPTER 2: THE SHORT PLAN {Part 1}_**

 ** _Lynn POV_**

 _[We were sitting outside the movie theater. And yeah, I'm okay. Lana and I are alright. Nothing can stop me, you know, right? haha! No?_

 _Anyways, It was a major throwdown between Tysean Lori. I don't know what Tysean got in mind planning but you know him, whatever it's gonna be, it always turn out bad in the end. We known him for months now and we know who he is and how he does things, even if we don't.]_

{Scene: Outside Movie Theater Entrance}

Lori- What should we do now?

Luna- Call Mom Dad

Me- No! Don't call'em!

Lana- Yeah, we don't need them to worry about us than they already are and we...

Tysean- Nah, nah, call'em. Call'em, I'll explain everything to them later. Right now I gotta take care of business. Lets go, you guys.

[Some people were staring like "What's going on" and some waved goodbye. It was rude not to wave when they waved but we forced ourselves to for the respect of the fans. Then we pulled off as others chased after Glitch just few feet from the Movie Theater, again, some still were waving at us.]

{Setting: Night Time/Scene: Garage}

[I was walking downstairs with Lana and then I heard a garage door opening and we went to check it out. It was only Tysean. But he had got my old steel baseball bat from when I was 8 playing my first baseball game. I was wondering what was he doing with it so I went and asked him tho Lana thought it was a bad idea but I denied the fact and asked him anyway.]

Me- Um, Hey.

[Tysean was rummaging through more old junk of ours and he finally looked up and dropped a random thing spoke.]

Tysean- Hi

Me- If i may ask, what are you doing with that?

Tysean- With what, this?

Me- Yeah, That's my old bat

Tysean- Oh, This is? Hehe!

[Tysean also found my old baseball, he tossed it few feet up and swung the bat and hit it to where we heard an extremely loud commotion as my baseball hit a pile of junk which sounded like metal and aluminum and glass. He droops the bat where the tip was on the ground but he was still holding the handle.]

Tysean- I can barely even blame myself that I put yall two in this position so Imma say what I never said before...

Lana- What?

Tysean- I'm Boycotting Flip's Food N Fuel

[We couldnt believe what he just said. We never expected him to boycott anything or even dared to use the word boycott and 'Im' in the same sentence. We were concerned but was still listening.]

Me- So, That's why you're using my bat?

Tysean- Lynn, No question! He's gettin an ass whoopin tonight!

Lana- That's your "Different plan in mind"?

Tysean- Minds can change, you know. This was my original Idea, and guess what, this is now my secondary plan that I'm doing first.

Me- Then why don't you call it your primary idea?

Tysean- I'm gettin sick n tired of being corrected left n right which ever chance yall seem to get

Me- Alright then, Let us come with you

Lana- We are?

Tysean- Hell no, I'm doing this sht alone. I already got yall into enough sht so yall got school tomorrow and yet you wanna go wit me to do sht u aint even suppose to do?

Lana- But You're doing the same thing too!

Me- Yeah and aren't you scheduled to teach for Lana Lola's class later on today?

[It was midnight by the way which is why I said that]

Tysean- They cut me off so it was a false alarm so...

Lana- Please, can we come with you?

[Tysean was about to refuse again until he caught a flashback of us two walking out the movies with Kristy feeling really sick to our stomachs, which probably caught the mind change for him]

Tysean- Fine! You both can come, (Both cheers), only cuz one, you two ate my tainted nachos and I felt sorry for you for going through with that sht two, cuz you two are the only ones who's mostly known for breaking the most sht in the got dmn house!

Lana- Well, you can say we're like professionals so...

Tysean- Alright, Lana! Don't get too cocky on me.

[We were happy cuz we're going with him to Flip's and fk up his stuff in his store. The garage door is still open as we walked out and got in glitch who was still transformed into our look-alike family van. Tysean handed me my old bat as Lana had Dad's driver golf club. We were in Glitch, backed up and drove off followed by a decent screech from Glitch's tires. It is known that this always happens. Glitch screeching tires could only mean the following things, which only leads to two: Tysean is pissed, he's either pissed or he's extremely worried about our well being when we're in trouble so that could only be the two main things to why Glitch always screeches when Tysean slams his foot on the petal. With that being done, we were on our way to Flip's Food N Fuel.]

Lana- This feels like a drive by type of operation.

[I looked at Lana with a confused look as she shrugged her shoulders at me.]

[Scene: Flip's Food n Fuel]

[Flip was reading a magazine as well as doing another gross thing. He looked at the clock and took a sip of his unpaid for drink and went and sprayed some sort of black stuff on a scratch off ticket and used scotch tape to tape the tickets back together against the edges where cashiers rip to separate the other tickets. I don't know about this stuff, I don't work here. Anyways, even though the store is already clean, instead, he glued the opening of the milk carton he opened and put it back in the fridge. Then he blew into a barely empty bag of $1.49 chips and glued them shut and hung it back on the shelf. There were lots of nasty stuff he's done but I am not going to name all of them. There's gonna be some calling names and shots later in this chapter. He has got the keys as he heard a screeching noise nearby. He looked outside to notice that no one was there.]

Flip- (to Self), Darn kids... Damn it! Forgot my wallet!

[Flip went back to his counter and snatched his wallet. Then suddenly the lights went completely out.]

Flip- What the?

[Then he sees smoke and a ghostlight (Lampost), in front of his store. Flip walked slowly toward the door and with real slow and poor accuracy he reached at the push-handle. Then he pulled back his hand after he sees a small shadow of a person, standing right in front of him. Then the small shadow went away as well as the smoke and the ghostlight Flip sighed heavily with relief.]

Flip- Oh, thankgoodness. (Walks to the door), For a moment there i thought I was-

[BAMMM! The impact of the huge strong punch got Flip flying all the way into the shelf with the peanuts, the sunflower seeds, the crackers etc... well, he flew into it which allowed all the snacks on the shelf to fall all off along with him but in various different places. Then the lights turned on and I was leaning with my bat with my arms crossed on the left side of the shelf, and Lana, who has an old metal pipe, she has her hand on it as she crosses her feet behind the other. We were looking at Flip.]

Me- Fked?! Well, you are! You are fked! Hi... Flip!

Flip- What are you kids doing here?

Lana- Oh you know why we're here, right Shadow?

Flip- W-w-wait, SHADOW?!

[He then suddenly felt a strong hand pulling against his shirt and before him he sees indigo blue and indigo violet eyed being standing right in front of him.]

Tysean (Shadow)- That's right, Lana!

[Tysean- err I mean 'Shadow' punched Flip into the back section of the store where the slushie machine is.]

Shadow- Can you relate, N%gga?! GET YO ASS UP!

[Flip gets up slowly but ends up shaking scared out of his wits]

Shadow- (At Lana and Lynn), Guys, start vandelising the store!

Me and Lana- You don't have to ask us twice! [We then started smashing everything in our site! As Shadow keeps beating the crap out of Flip.]

Shadow- This one gotch yo name on it! (Shows his fist that says Flippy)

Flip- (Bursts in anger), I SAID IM NOT FLIPPY!

Shadow- (Bursts back at him), I DON'T THINK YOUR ASS IS IN THE POSITION TO SPEAK RIGHT NOW, NOW CATCH THIS FADE, U NEED A NEW HAIRCUT!

[Shadow punches Flip even harder, which flew him into the beer freezer. The door was closed plus it was made of glass, but after that punch the door broke in pieces. We didn't do much damage, anyways, we took a break smashing things so we can take all of his snacks and this time we made sure Flip didn't do anything to them.]

Lana- How much should we take?

Me- I don't know, just grab as much stuff as you can before he (Flip) catches us!

[We looked back and Flip looked so ridiculous still getting his ass whooped by Shadow.]

Lana- Yeah, I doubt that the chance of him catching us is nowhere near slim

[We continued grabbing the snacks while Shadow drags uncoincious Flip back to the counter and then activated his gem powered activated galvaknuckles. I think he said it takes more than 500 wattz! So that's almost near death. Lana and I almost felt scared Tysean would suit this low but we continued smashing stuff and went to the back and grabbed a slushie. We then came to the counter and before us stood a bleeding pleading Flip who tried to get up but is unable to. We looked at Shadow with a horrid look.]

Shadow- Guys, this isnt for yall to see, go in the back!

Me- But we-

Shadow- NOW!

[Lana and I quickly moved in the back while Shadow continue to deal with Flip some more. He did a move which resulted indigo blue electric bolts flying from his hands and hit something that was electrical which caught on fire, indigo blue fire... light indigo blue fire in fact. Instantly mostly the front of the store was on fire aka blue flames were lined as if he poured gasoline on the floor in a line.]

Shadow- (Turns on Galvaknuckles), This is for givin me fked up nachos! (Punch)

[The first one electricuted him to the point where he would have been done instantly,

Shadow- This is for Firing Leni!

(PUNCH!)

[The second blow was worst than the first, Flip tried to escape but he couldn't get away.]

Shadow- Oh No, Ohhh no you don't, I'm not done wit you yet! This is for almost killing my fkin sisters wit your damn revenge shts (Nachos)! (Punch!)

[Flip felt almost out of breath until Shadow got even more amped up, which resulted in his watt power amp-age rising higher than it was suppose to go!]

Shadow- AND THIS IS FOR LYING TO ME AND FOR MAKIN ME FEEL LIKE A FOOL! (SCREAMS; SUPER PUNCH)

[We then saw Flip hit the cieling and fell back to the ground and we went around to see what's going on. Shadow has tears in his eyes as well as 'aggravated and p*ssed' feelings. Flip couldn't move and was crying, begging Shadow to spare him and to stop. Shadow walked slowly towards him and kneeled down next to him... and then he said 'Finish Him!'.

Shadow- (whispers in Flip's ear), You are fked!

Lana- We gotta do something!

Me- Yeah but what?

[We were losing time and Flip already got to the point of whining like a little btch, he closed his eyes, shakes and did an amen sign As Shadow got ready for his final punch... he jumps, and...]

Me and Lana- (SCREAMS), TYSEAN NOOOOOO!

[...and BAMMM! Stuff exploded where the fist landed, and guess where it landed... beside Flip. He opens his eyes but is still shaking. Shadow gets up and snaps both is fingers and he turns back to normal - Tysean again.]

Tysean- Lynn, Lana, get in the car!

[We ran out with most of the load while Tysean stayed with Flip]

Tysean- (To Flip; In threatening tone), If anybody asks, you tell them exactly who did all this... don't think that we're done here, cuz there's more coming... Fast 5 reference number 1, number 2, I also got somethin else for your btch ass soon.

Flip- A-another ass whoopin?

Tysean- Naw, that's too easy

{Scene extends to vandelized store and injured Flip}

Tysean- Let's jus say You gon get yours, you gon get Your big break you've been askin for, And Im not talkin bout me breakin ur face cuz if it weren't for all that sht and Lynn and Lana taggin along, ur face would have been broke! And one more thing which leads us to number three...

Flip- And what's that?

Tysean- Watch ur back! Cuz I'm still not done wit your ass.

(Walks out and spots scratch offs; punches scratch ticket holder and collects different variety of tickets)

Tysean- Gimmie those scratch offs! Lynn (Sr.), wants these. (Then walks out)

[Alright, let me tell you the things we took from the shelf: 26 small bags of one dollar chips, obviously a slushie for me and Lana, 5 packs of cookies, 14 sodas, and Tysean robbed him of his scratch offs. The place look a mess like a tornado ran inside it. As for Flip, he has a busted lip, bruises on his face, burns all around him as well as 'places' we shouldn't mention he suffered a broken wrist and a sore arm. His right wrist and his arm is all broken and sore. He sat up and with his left hand feels his sore right arm and jerked back a little due to the reponse of the pain. He cried a little-]

Tysean- (From outside), THEY BETTER NOT BE ALREADY SCRATCHED OFF N SPRAYED ON

Lana- AND WE BETTER NOT FIND SCOTCH TAPE ON THEM EITHER

Me- OR WE'LL BE BAAAACK!

[...Okay, so we all heard sirens so we screeched and drove off while we left Flip to sulk in his own sorrow and shame. As we left, Tysean made Glitch tailgate his trash bins into the gas pump which resulted in a blow up out of all the pumps but Flip luckily made it out safe, but sadly in his case, not safe for himself. He was left sitting outside with four gas pumps in regular fire flames, while the inside still in blue flames. Then Fire trucks and police cars pulled up as they then notice the skid mark Glitch made on the ground. We arrived at our house few minutes later full of stuff as we put it in the garage. Lana and I pulled out our slushies]

Tysean- first of all, its fkin 2 in the got dmn morning, second of all, why are you gon drink these now?

Lana- First off, we know what time it is thank you very much, secondly, we aren't, we're storing them in the freezer for tomorrow.

Tysean- Firstly, Watch how you're talkin to me, I don't wan have to get on your btch ass too

Lana- First, u wanted us to come wit you

Tysean- 1 after yall were concerned on whether or not I would kill Flip-

Me- Both of you shut up! Tysean, we did have to go with you because you almost did kill Flip.

Tysean- Almost! keyword: Al-Most!

Me- Another keyword: I don't care! You almost put all our lives in danger tonight! And all I gotta say is...

[Dramatic Pause]

Me- That was the most horrifying payback robbing heisting adventure I've ever been in!

Lana- This was the only most horrifying payback robbing heisting adventure We've ever been in

[Suddenly the lights went on and the garage door opened... it was our dad]

Lynn Sr.- Kids?! What are you doing out this late?

Tysean- Taking care of business... oh and here

(Grabs a gang of scratch off tickets and hands them to Lynn Sr.)

Tysean- These scratch offs you wanted. [Tysean walks inside after Me and Lana got all the goodies out of Glitch. Dad saw us and was really confused at the same time shocked and a little crossed]

Lynn Sr.- What is all this?!

Lana- Snacks.

Lynn Sr.- Hold on you two, (Lynn and Lana stops in their tracks), where did you three go tonight?!

Lynn- It's been a long night, why don't we talk more bout this tomorrow- in fact...

Lana- There's gonna be something on TV tomorrow about it.

Lynn Sr.- Okay, I don't get what you two are talking about but since Tysean did give me scratch offs and seem like something is bothering him or whatever, I'll punish him later. Now, you two go to your rooms and go to sleep!

Lynn- Yes dad

Lana- Goodnight dad

[Dad pointed the way to our rooms as we walked there, But dad was the only one that was curious. He went in the garage and saw our snacks we stole and snuck on in his shirt.]

Lynn Sr.- Don't mind, if I do...

Rita- Do what?!

Lynn Sr.- (Screams high pitch), I mean, uh hi honey!

Rita- Why do you have these chips in the garage?

Lynn Sr.- Uh, I don't recall what you are talking about

[Rita then saw a whole lot of snacks in the garage]

Rita- Um, may you please tell me why all of these snacks is in our garage? It must have cost nearly a hundred dollars!

Lynn Sr.- Well, you see, Tysean took our kids on a midnight drive an-

Rita- Shame on you, Lynn! Blaming Tysean for your problems again! There's no excuse!

Lynn Sr.- This isnt an excuse! This really happened!

[Rita went back inside and got a trash bag and got all the snacks and put it in the bag. Lynn Sr. groaned but honey, those are Lana's and Lynn's snacks!]

Rita- I told you guys, no more junk in this house

Lynn Sr.- But-

Rita- End of discussion!

[Rita went back inside and suddenly Lynn Sr. heard a sound of a trash can closing, which means she has put our snacks outside. Rita called him inside as he did as he was told.]

[Later that night nearly 5 in the morning, Dad sneaked outside in a gray hoodie and approached the trash bins.]

Dad- Aww, ewww! I can't believe I'm doing this!

[Dad opened the trash top and scanned through the bags to find for the snacks and what he found he couldn't believe! Some of his old ugly ties, button up long sleeve shirts, his 2 sweaters and his broken dance trophy. He almost teared up, but anyways he kept looking but it wasnt there. He scanned the other neighbor's trash cans but had no luck.

[Setting: Sunset - Morning]

[Dad has been looking for 2 hours, searching through the trash bins but all he could find was the stuff he has found of his. and About looking in the other neighbor's bins, Mr. Grouse caught Dad but Dad shouted out sorry and ran back to our house. Next he was sitting on the porch thinking hard where our snacks went.]

Dad- I don't get it! I heard the trash bin shut, so how is it not in here?

[Dad then suddenly heard a sound of a dump truck approaching which he panics.]

Dad- Oh Gosh! WAIT! Wait a minute! I... Oh Gosh darn it! If the snacks arent in the trash cans then where can they be... I don't see how they aren't even in there unless...

[Then dad quickly saw our recycling bin and he rushed to it and quickly opened the top and saw a whole pile of snacks in the trash bag where mom put it so he pulled them out but to find big holes through the bags. He didn't noticed them until he went all the way to the garage and then looked behind him leaving a whole mess. Our snacks were everywhere.]

Dad- Aww! MAN! ARE YOU FKIN KIDDING ME?!

[Then a sound came from the bag which then moved by itself where Dad was holding the bag. He saw two raccoons in the bags and he jumped and dropped the bags in surprise backed away. The raccoons went through everything but left a few untouched bags of chips. Dad just collected the few ones that weren't contaminated by the raccoons. He wasn't sure if any of the two raccoons were out of the garage yet so he left the garage door open. He also took the other stuff he found in the trash back inside. All i can tell you is that soon it is about to go down for real! The trash truck came and was super annoyed by the mess dad made so he skipped our trash bin and went straight to the next neighbor's trash bin.

Dad took out his ties, his 2 sweaters, his shirts and his broken trophy out of the bag and hid them somewhere in the living room. As for the ties, shirts and 2 of his sweaters, he put them in his empty shoe box and stored them on the closet shelf in our mom and dad's closet in their room, careful not to wake up our mom. He then walked sluggishly with a yawn and got back in the bed and then the eight o'clock alarm went off. Mom woke up feeling refreshed as she told dad it was time to get up and get the kids for school. Dad groaned and put his face in his pillow.]

Dad- Honey, It's Saturday.

Mom- Oh. well, let's get up and get with our kids anyway. Shall we?

[Dad groaned even louder than before and banged his pillow against his face.]

Mom- (Sniffs), Ugh, why does it smell like a dumpster in here?

[Dad forgot that the smell of the stuff being thrown out had an odor, and he probably got use to the smell since he's been out there for 2 whole hours.]

Dad- Oh! Uh, I don't know honey, the smell could be coming from outside, you know, air, pollution.

Mom- Mmm-Hmm, are you lying to me, Lynn?

Dad- Nnnnooo?

Mom- Okay. I'll be downstairs

[As she went downstairs Dad sighed in relief until Mom peeked in the room]

Mom- Did you say something, honey?

Dad- Uh, No, I didn't

Mom- Are you sure, because I thought I heard you say something

Dad- i didn't say something, honey, I swear

Mom- okay. (Walks out again)

Dad- (Sighs Heavily), aww thank goodness (Bangs pillow in his face

Mom- (Peeks in the door again), Come again, Hon?

Dad- (Moans) Aww, C'mon!

Me, My brother Lincoln and all of my sisters were already awake and were in Lori Leni's room. Lana and I were talking about what went down last night.]

Me- So, Lana and I were robbing the place with a whole bunch of snacks and then Tysean activated his gem powers and became Shadow and tore Flip's Food N' Fuel up!

Lori- Really?!

Lisa- That's extremely hard to believe, even I don't have room in my head for anything bogous to believe

Lana- It's true!

Me- It's True!

Leni- Look, Like, even if He did do that to Flippy, why would he?

Luna- Maybe because he wants to get him back for firing you?

Lincoln- No, well, secondari-ly that but I bet the primary reason is because Flip almost got you and Lana sick by his nachos he had made for Tysean.

Lori- (Gasps) It suddenly makes sense!

Lola- Aww, man! If I knew that was happening I would have went to stop him.

Lana- Lola, even if you did, you couldn't. You should have seen him last night!

Me- Yeah, we haven't seen him He was real-

Luna- Frustrated

Me- No

Luan- Steamed? (Makes steaming sound as she touches her chest w/her finger), Get it?

[5 Second Silence]

Lola- (Looks at Luan annoyed), Aggravated?

Lana- NO! C'mon you guys are you even trying to

Lincoln- Frustrated?

Me- Pissed! HE WAS PISSED YOU GUYS! OKAY?! PRETTY MUCH HOW YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME RIGHT NOW!

Lana- Calm down, Lynn. (Puts hand on her shoulder and she takes deep breaths)

Lana- Anyways, we left Flip's followed by a huge fire that exploded all the gas pumps. He even used his gem power to generate his own electromagnetic fire around the front of the store.

Me- And now The whole store is damaged and looked like it had caught on fire!

[Lily is now three still learning how to talk even though she's really smart on catching on quick with whatever we either say or do.]

Lily- Where Shadow now?

Lucy- Yeah, where is he?

Me- I don't know I haven't seen him all morning, gosh, I hope he's alright.

Lana- He sure did look left out after all that crap. That much energy can drain power out of a gem.

Lily- Were you scaaared?

Lana- We aren't gonna lie to yall but extremely!

[Lori now started to get worried about Tysean due to how he's behaving and without Nikki there to keep watch on him, he is unsupervised and helpless. Now that Nikki is having her child, Tysean is stuck in Royal Woods without someone to talk to or nothing. I mean, he has us he has friends who stop by every now and then to see him but that's besides the point. Lori barely is struggling to believe whether or not We were lying to them about last night's situation.]

Me- Anyways, as he was busy beating up Flip

Lisa- Which is totally false

Lana- It's true! We're telling you!

Lisa- I'll believe it when I see it!

Me- Fine! We got all of Flip's snacks!

[Everyone was quietly shocked until a few murmers came from my sisters and Lincoln.]

Me- Free

[That's when Sht went wild. Everyone cheered except Lori Lola and me, perhaps, but that's okay right? Lana must have forgot about how Tysean was last night because with the others, they were cheering about the snacks we smuggled from the store.]

Lola- (To Lori), I don't feel right.

Lori- Neither do I. We got to find Tysean and hear this tale to ourselves. Im telling you, I will be damned if I hear that he did do that stuff to Flip and his store.

Lola- Me too, but one question

Lori- Yes, Lola?

Lola- What's damned mean?

Lori- Um... I'll tell you another time, practically when you're older.

Lincoln- So, where's the stash?

Luna- Yeah, Im already hungry just talking about them!

Lana- They're in the garage! And soon, Lynn and I are gonna have a slushie contest to see who can sip the most before having a brain freeze!

[Everyone oohed. Then suddenly Lily started to worry about Tysean too. So she walked over to Lola and Lori.]

Lily- Can I come too?

Lola- Come where, Lily

Lily- Sha-o

Lori- It's complicated Lily, but only of he is in gem mode we can call him Shadow. It's Tysean.

Lily- (Smiles) I can't say his name like that

Lori- Sure you can, Ty- Sean. that's all there is too it.

Lily- Ty... sssshawwnn-ah. Sha-dow!

[Lola and Lori sighed heavily]

Lana- Come on you guys, follow us to the stash!

[Everyone including Lori, Lola and Lily followed us to the garage]

[Outside across the Loud House]

[Tysean was on his phone talking to his sister-friend Nikki while pacing in his garage. This dome he installed has a garage, not like his first one though.]

Tysean- I know, Nikk, But-

Tysean- Yeah I feel terrible for what I done! I mean in front of Lana and Lynn? Btch I can't forgive myself for that!

Tysean- Sorry, Nikki. It slipped, u know how i am.

Tysean- Anyway, I already feel bad for what I did and It's too late to apologize, so what should I... (Looks outside at Loud House), I... wonder why all that trash is doing all over the driveway... (Looks all the way where the trail ends)

Tysean- Nikki, I'm looking over at the Loud's place in my 2nd dome and I see bags of chips and sht on the ground as if 2 raccoons has been in the bins rummaging through the sht, that's all I can tell you right now.

Tysean- You know I miss you. I can't make excuses but dealing with you gone is hard for me, I get that u do that sometimes due to busy things but this there's a whole new level for me, ya know?

Tysean- Glad you understand, Sis. Soon, it'll be the other way around and you'll have to go through the same sht I am- but not like this.

Tysean- So anyway I was... (Walks away)

Lana POV

[When I opened the door to the garage, Lynn and I gasped because before us we saw the garage completey empty... as in our snacks were nowhere in sight! Just a bunch of junk inside, no food at all!]

Me- WHERE THE HECK DID ALL OUR SNACKS GO?!

Lisa- Hah! I knew it! You guys were lying the whole time!

Lynn Jr.- Uh, Lana? (Points outside on the driveway in front of the garage door)

Me- What?

[I went to where Lynn was pointing and then I saw a whole bunch of snacks from the garage door all the way to the driveway.]

Me- WHAT HAPPENED?!

Lincoln- Those freakin Raccoons!

Luan- Give them a break you guys, they're just animals

Luna- Well, there goes my appatite for snacks

[Then we heard a voice "Snacks"? we turned around to see our mom in the door.]

Mom- So this is your snack stash you guys had in here. Your father was in here checking them out but he told me that this is yours. I thought I made it clear to everyone in this house no junk in this house!

Luna- But Mom, I was gonna have a hungering for some chips but there's no chips!

Mom- Well there is cereal in the cabinets. You kids can have some of that.

[Then mom caught an eye at a familiar bag of chips laying there open and on the driveway. She was curious so she followed the trail with us looking out from the garage door. She looked in the recycling bin and noticed the bags were gone. And she also noticed that the trash man didnt get the trash, as she looks in it, she then recognizes the bin is 2 bags short. She knows a lot so she can understand what or how much she does to know details on what happens.]

Leni- Now what are we gonna eat?

Lori- You heard her, guys. Cereal

Me- Aww, again?

Lynn Jr.- I can't believe we stole all those snacks last night for nothing! It's like we wasted a few hours of sleep!

Me- I know!

[Mom was walking back and over heard our conversation]

Mom- So, what were you two doing last night? Since you did say that you were responsible for all these snacks in the garage

Lynn- (Whispers to siblings) We really have to stop talking so loud

Me- (To Mom), Um, well... we-

[We then heard the announcer on tv say something about a gas station blew up and we just had to check it out. In fact, The others heard as Lynn and I gulped nervously.]

Me and Lynn- Uh-Oh!

[We then went inside as we closed the garage door before we went inside. As we got there everyone including dad was in the living room.]

 _TV News Anchor: A gas station is taking a major fall this morning along with the owner who is in the hospital suffering almost life-threatening injuries. This is Nancy Brew with more on this story._

 _{SCENE: Flip's Food N Fuel}_

 _Nancy: I'm here at this half burned up gas station called Flip's Food N Fuel where behind me, trash is everywhere, it smells horrible, the fumes of the trash mixed with the fumes of smoke and ash as it looks like this place is getting ready to fall down (Portion of inside ceiling w/light falls next to her; moves out the way yells), Um, hehe. Why do we go inside?_

[Nancy went inside and described the whole store being like a hurricane hit it.]

 _Nancy: Wow! This place looks like a hurricane went through here and wrecked everything in here! Shelves knocked over, objects and stuff broken and even things like drink machines, freezers, glass doors and other electric devices damaged. And over here we still see a little of the blue flame dimming little about to go out. And it still smells like a fume smoke house fire in here._

[Nancy made her way back outside but this time, feet away from the gas station so she won't be hit by any of the material that's remaining of Flip's store.]

Luna- Bogous!

Lucy- Unbelievable

Leni- It can't be...

Lola- Please tell me you two are lying!

Me- We told you, Flip's is completely damaged!

[Lori on the other hand was seeing this from a television screen, her heart rate almost increased rapidly as if she had done something wrong.]

Lincoln- Wait a minute, Where were you two when all this was going on with Tysean and Flip?

Me- He wanted Lynn and Me to go in the back because he didn't want us to see what he was gonna do next.

Lily- What?

Me- We don't know, Lily! He made us go away from the scene

Luan- Shh, there's more

 _Nancy: We were forbidden to go into the hospital but we got recorded audio and a picture of store owner Flip's injuries. (Shows Audio Picture)_

 _Flip says he doesn't want anyone to see his beautiful face so..._

[Some of us scoffed at the idea of him having a pretty face. To tell you the truth his face isn't even all that pretty. He's old!]

 _...we have this recorded audio footage for you to listen to:_

[Nancy showed us a number of pictures of Flip's injuries which followed a busted lip, the left bruised side of his nose, bruised right arm, and from what we were there for was the sore left arm and the broken wrist. We were also there when he had the busted lip and the bruised nose but we werent here to see both his eyes blackened, un-natural burns all over his body where 'you know who' have galvaknuckled him a number of times, a few of the burns were visible and almost acted like it was fixin to bleed out but that wasn't the worst part. He had 3 teeth including his replacement molar knocked out of his mouth and his jaw was inflamed. His rib cage was ridiculously bruised all over and Nancy mentioned in the report that he was extremely lucky to survive. Cuz no one could have faced that and just walk even untouched. Then she continued to show the pictures as they freely shown repeatedly in an imediate rotation from bad to worse as she played the audio of Flip answering to news reporters.]

 _(Lots of reporters talking at the same time)_

 _Flip: Hey hey hey! one at a time, I'm not famous!_

 _Reporter 1 (Man): Tell me, how did you survive the blast?_

 _Flip: Blast? Oh, 'that' blast. Well, apparently, I was inside during the blast but I was brave enough to escape without panicing! And as for these injuries, I was fighting a major criminal who has trashed and burned this whole store with his little minions!_

Lynn- (Jumps Up), LITTLE?! WHY I OUGHTA-

[Everyone shushed Lynn which to her retort accepted the 'shush' without any retaliation or back talk. She just sat back on the couch with her arms folded.]

 _Reporter 2 (Woman): Do you know who's responsible for all that happen to you?_

 _Flip: Yes I sure do, but I rather save you the chatter and keep you in suspense because we all know who is capable of doing so do we? Me, I will set out and find that jerk because I'm no Puss!_

Me- YOU LIAR! U WERE COWARDING AGAINST THE COUNTER WHEN SHADOW ATTACKED YOU! [What Flip was saying about the situation was bodaciously ludacrious! We listened to more of his false stories and one of them mentioned my character as a menace and Lynn's as creepy like Lucy creepy. Then he answered a questioned that everyone wanted a answer for...]

 _Reporter 5 (Woman): Are you gonna close down for good?_

 _Flip: Hell no! i will return to work tomorrow!_

 _Random Reporter: But u have life threatening injuries!_

 _Flip: Almost! Almost._

 _Random Reporter (Same): Still that doesn't mean anything_

 _Flip: You're right it sure don't but let me tell you guys what? I may be down but I'm not out!_

Lynn- (To self), We'll just see about that (Cracks her fingers at once)

 _Flip: Well lucky for me, thanks to all the scratch offs I've been scratching everyday i... mean, I play a lot of scratch offs-_

Dad- OH DANG IT! THESE HAVE BEEN ALREADY SCRATCHED OFF! TYSEANNN!

Me- It's not his fault, dad!

Lynn- Yeah, It's Flip!

Dad- Girls, Im ashamed at you two, how are yo gonna blame Flip for something he didn't do?

Lincoln- Really, Dad? This was the same guy who fired Leni and nearly killed Lana and Lynn and u were willing to take his side?

Dad- I have my reasons, son, but I am judgemental and I know who does things for play and not for play.

 _Flip: ...To pay workers to refurbish the whole store the whole day. So tomorrow, yall stop by at Flip's food n fuel! (At Reporters), Now, you intruders get the hell out of my room!_

[The audio footage ended and the pictures dissolved from the screen to where we can see Nancy's face again.]

 _Nancy: The only 3 question that's on everyone's mind as well as myself, who's to blame for all of this? What will happen now and if he's watching, Should he be scared of what's going to happen?_

Luna- No!

Me- Not at all!

[Everyone else agreed]

 _Nancy: Well we do know one thing, Police and firefighters are currently searching for the suspect who's still on the loose along with his gang of little minions._

Lynn- (Growled), I should have took a bat to his head

Linclon- Relax, Lynn. It's better than having him give out your identities.

Me- He's right you know. It would have been curtains for us if he gave us out like that.

[The fireman on the screen was making a threatening message on the screen along with a cop standing behind him]

 _Firefighter: We have been having various cases but no case have ever matched up to this. We know you're out there, so you better watch your back. WE WILL BE WATCHING U, 24/7. YOU CAN'T RUN, THERE'S NOWHERE FOR YOU TO RUN, JUST KNOW THAT WHEREVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, WE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU. WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING OUT SOMEWHERE BUT WE WILL FIND YOU, AND WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU. AND THAT'S NOT A THREAT, IT'S A PROMISE._

 _Cop: Oh no no no no, SIR, WE WILL FIND YOU, AND WE WILL KILL YOU! OH, AND LIKE YOU ALWAYS SAY... TYSEAN AKA SHADOW, THIS IS NOT JUST A THREAT, IT'S ALSO A PROMISE! (Gets close to camera; Barely quiet but rough tone), Youre goin back to jail, boy! SEE YA SOON, NGGA!_

 _Camera Guy: HEY! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! WE'RE ON TV!_

 _Cop: SO WHAT?! (Camera Back on Nancy)_

 _Nancy: (Silence for 3 seconds), You heard what he said, Shadow. Tysean Shadow. U gonna need more than a miracle to get you out of this mess. So watch your back! Coming from Flip's Food N Fuel this is Royal Woods News in the Morning. And now, back to You-_

[Then another piece of material this time hit her in the head and she fell, also following a painful groan then the camera man also took the hit.]

 _Camera Guy: Ugh, I hate that damn kid!_

 _Nancy: You'd better edit some of this out!_

 _Camera Guy: Don't worry, I will I will!_

 _News Anchor: And we'll be right back_

[We turned the TV off shocked and scared, including Lori.]

Lori- I can't believe this! How could he?

Lola- Why would he...

Lily- (Starts crying) He's baaad!

Me- HE'S NOT BAD! HE JUST MISSES HIS SISTER THAT'S ALL, AND HE WAS ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR US!

[It was moments like this that we had to do something because it was obvious to Flip and the authorities Tysean was the one who did the mess, but if he revealed me and Lynn were part of the act, we were done for. But then Lynn had an idea.]

Lynn- Lana, We're gonna take Glitch out tonight and go back to Flip's. There's things we need to get there

Me- What are you up to?

Lynn- Well lets just say we will get him first before he gets us.

[I was still confused]

Lincoln- Guys, do you know who we're dealing with?

Lisa- A lazy editor?

Lincoln- No, yes, but no. But I do remember that when Clyde and I were working at Flip's for career day at school, I stored surveillance footages of Flip somewhere in the store.

Lynn- Jackpot!

Luna- Why didn't you tell us this before?

Lincoln- I didn't know it was going to come up to this.

[Then Lynn hatched up an idea.]

Lynn- Hey, Lincoln, where exactly are those survailance tapes at?

Lincoln- In Flip's office in a drawer labeled classified

Lisa- Pretty sad excuse for a label

Lincoln- And that's just one of the places Mr. Flip store his tapes. I will be more than happy to tell you where the rest is stored.

Lynn- Yes! I got it! We will show the world those video footages and they will know the real Flip and what he really does in his store!

Me- Why?

Lynn- Because he is not gonna get away with what he done and there's no way I'm letting him walk out of there a free man! He's gonna catch these hands!

Me- I'm pretty sure Tysean already done that.

Luna- Speaking of the devil, where is he?

Lincoln- I think he's outside his dome giving Glitch another car wash. He's trying to get rid of all the melted cheese that spattered everywhere in Glitch.

Luan- He sure was upset when all the melted cheese spilled all over the place, and he recently just cleaned her up too.

Lucy- Not as upset he was when Lori accused him of being heartless in caring about Glitch than he was about Lynn Lana.

Lori- I didn't mean to make him flip out! It just hurts me when someone we know dearly puts something first before someone else.

Lola- This is all my fault.

Me- No is not Sis. All that was just an accident.

Lola- I know you're trying to make me feel better, Lana, But it's not working. I think I'm going to check on him and make sure he's okay.

Lori- I'm going with you (Walks with Lola outside)

Lynn- (Gasps), I got a Plan!

Lincoln- Oh no.

Lucy- Okay, lets hear it, Lynn

Lynn- We can take Glitch out and bust into Flip's Food N Fuel and get those videotapes!

Leni- Um, Like, how do you know if he's even using her?

Lynn- We don't, which is why I trust my gut that he isn't gonna take her out tonight.

Me- Tonight?

Lynn- Lana, we are going to Flip's tonight and get those tapes!

Me- I don't know, Seems risky

Lynn- What we've been through last night and the day before was risky!

Me- I normally take risks but after the nacho incident and Shadow's behavior from last night, I will be sitting out taking chances for awhile.

Lynn- Lana, I get that you're scared, I do, I'm scared too. But we can't let fear overtake us like they're the boss!

Me- But-

Lynn- Lana, do I have to tell you about how we survived puking up melted cheese?

Me- Uugh! Please don't remind me!

[The last thing I ever want to hear was how disgusting it was barfing up melted cheese. In case you don't know why, I think Lisa said that she got sick before and she had pizza. She barfed up pizza but she said the cheese tasted horribly nauseating when coming back up... Now I'm reminding myself, oh brother!]

Me- (Sighs) Fine.

Lynn- Good. Tonight, after Tysean falls asleep, Glitch, is ours.

Me- We better not get caught!

Lynn- We won't!

[Mom and Dad was walking in arguing back and forth.]

Dad- Honey, I can't believe you would throw all my ties away! I expect that kind of behavior from Lola, maybe even from Leni, But from you!?

Mom- It was for the best dear.

Dad- And my dance trophy? (At Kids), Who's responsible for this?

[Nobody answered but Mom]

Mom- It was old anyway, I acidentally dropped it while clearing out some of your junk in our room yesterday.

Dad- MY JUNK?! Wh- Why can't you get rid of some of YOUR JUNK?!

[We started to get a little scared and we moved to the dining room quietly but quickly.]

[2 minutes passed and then we saw Dad running crying upstairs as Mom shakes her head in disbelief and walked upstairs.]

Lynn- This is getting ridiculous!

[We then heard more yelling upstairs.]

Dad- I don't know what you're calling yourself doing but the dance trophy, I know one of the kids broke it!

[He then sees a soccer ball under the little tall night stand and looks at the empty spot where the trophy use to be. Then he sees little hard to see gold pieces around the soccer ball and he suddenly had a hunt who broke the trophy.]

Dad- LYNNNNN!

Lynn- Uh, I think I'm gonna go follow Lola and Lori outside. hehe.

Me- Wait! We still have our slushies in the fridge. Wanna do a challenge before you go?

Lynn- Oh yeah! I forgot!

[We both put our slushies on the kiddie table with everyone minus Lola and Lori gathering around us.]

Me- So, whoever gets a brain freeze first?

Lynn- Yeah, you

Lucy- I see that not happening

Lincoln- I bet Lynn is gonna get a brain freeze first!

Luna- Nah, Bro, Lana's only 7, she will get a brain freeze first

Luan- Nope, Lana's gonna _Ice Out_ the competition. haha, get it?

[We all groaned at Luan's joke]

Lynn- Shall we bet money?

Leni- But, Tysean, Nikki, Mom Dad told us never to gamble

Lincoln- Tysean? Says no betting with money?

Luan- He said it.

Lincoln- I mean, I know Nikki, Mom Dad but Tysean?

Lisa- Tysean is gaining responsibility, so of course he would want us to be safe.

Lynn- Fine, no betting money! We'll just do it for fun!

[Me and Lynn were sitting across from each other and had both hands on the table.]

Luna- Alright, are you two ready? Get set... SLUURRPPP!

[So with that, we slurped our slushies as fast as we could and it got harder and harder. Everyone was rooting for either one of us. To be honest, I thought I was gonna lose, but to my surprise, I saw Lynn's face starting to turn blue, and she held the side of her head as if she has a headache. Then suddenly she screamed in pain and fell out the chair.]

Me- YESSS! WHOO HOO! I WON!

[Then my face started to ache and then I screamed out loud and fell out of my chair. We both squirmed around holding our head screaming as the others stood watching us whine.]

 **[Sneak peeks of the next chapter]**

 **Tysean- No! Yall ARE NOT gonna take Glitch out for a joyride!**

 **Lynn- We're not taking her on a joy ride we're jus gonna-**

 **Tysean- I said No, and That is it! I got yall in enough trouble already!**

 **[Next scene]**

 **Tysean- You got the tapes? How many did you get?!**

 **Tysean- I told yall no, and yall go out and do this sht anyway?**

 **[Scene Change: Lynn reaches for the files and video tapes]**

 **Tysean (Audio)- Now Yall give me a reason why I shouldn't tell your parents what yall've done?**

 **[Next Scene: Flip's food N fuel night]**

 **Lynn- I can't find the files**

 **Lisa- I hacked into the store's security system, so you must have no difficulty breaking and entering- but you've got five minutes to get what you need to put that gasoline selling swindler to bed and get out of here.**

 **[Next Scene]**

 **Mystery Person- We're closing down your store for good!**

 **Flip- WHAT?!**

 **Tysean (Audio)- I got something to tell all of yall in the whole wide world: FLIP's Food N Fuel is...**

 **[Next Scene: Undercover cops arrests Flip]**

 ** _CH.3 FLIP GETS EXPOSED! {Part 2} COMING SOON_**

 ** _Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of stuff to do, which involves work, music, and other stuff and pretty much, this chapter took me long to complete since I planned it would be longer so I thought "hey, Imma put this chapter into parts cuz why not". So, as for my music stuff, It is doing great. Haven't been on none of this stuff cuz One, I'm too tired. Why can I say. I'm getting lazy but Imma see if I can get a new chapter every month._**

 ** _I missed you guys by the way._**


	3. Chapter 3 UPDATE!

I need more time for chapter 3 you guys, but guess what, part of this chapter is emotional so prepare for it... Sneak Peek of chapter 3

Lana POV

Lori- I guess I haven't been fair to him since the beginning

Lola- It's a lesson learned for everyone.

Lynn- Well we put him in the position to destroy Flip's Food N Fuel! (Scene cut to Tysean)

Lori- … (Talks followed by Lola)

[We mustn't have been paying attention because Tysean's eyes slowly opened up and he found himself inside his dome, wondering where he is.]

Me- … Look, when he wakes up, we… (sighs), we'll apologize

Lynn- Don't worry, I got this (Throws the thawed T-Steak at Tysean's face)

Tysean- Oww!

Lori, Lola & Me- Lynn!

Me- I said when HE wakes up! Not when we wake him up!

Lynn- Oops. Well it's a win/win for everybody

Lola- (Looks at Tysean turning carefully but slowly) Well, He doesn't feel like a winner

Tysean- (Yawns) Hoowwh! (Holds his head), what's going on!?

[We all walked and sat down in front of him and told him everything, and I mean _everything_ ].

/

Lori POV

Me- Tysean! (Reach and hugs him)

Tysean- Hey, Lori, how's your shoe?

Me- (Blushes red), Oh, um, sorry… [When he said that it brung me back to where I literally slapped him unconscious. But I knew that the back head injury wasn't my fault.]

Tysean- Nah, Lori, you had the right to do that to me.

Me- No I didn't!

[Tysean tries to sit up but Lynn went and told him to lay back down so his head will hopefully heal, she even helped him get him back down.]

Tysean- Lori, listen to me, you were right to say that I didn't give a fk about those kids! I mean, I was only worried bout looking fresh as fk, Glitch's style and sht, I… (sighs), all this drama I drugged you all into, I'm sorry.

[Lana and Lynn looked at each other and walked forward to Tysean with a little tears coming through their eyes].

Lynn- T-Tysean? We, we're sorry we got you into this mess.

Tysean- What are you talking about, guys?

Lynn- We never should have ate those nachos knowing they were tainted in the first place

Lana- Yeah, (sniffs), If, we never ate those nachos you never would have had to vandalize Flip's food store

Lola- And Glitch would still be clean if I hadn't flipped your nacho bowl over

Tysean- (Sighs), And We all would have made the movie if I hadn't stopped somewhere and get fkin food but I did it, haha! I fkin did it. And Leni would have still have a job if I hadn't interfered. What the fk have I got myself into?

Me- I'm sorry, Tysean

Tysean- You know what? Don't say sorry to me, because you were right about me. I maybe not the type to care that much about anything but I am so glad that you guys are and always will be the main thing I hold close dearly to my heart. Mad at you or not, Lana and Lynn, yall are kids, I can't expect sht like this to not happen. Besides, I could have gone a different direction with maybe some of the same sht. I surely don't know… Lola? (Lola walks slowly to Tysean), Are you okay? (Lola nods yes), Look, I'm extremely sorry about my fked up behavior earlier today. I couldn't take out what's going on somebody else jus cuz their problems are not as fked up as the others, or that they don't feel what they're feeling. Come here.

[Lola got closer as Tysean hugged her and kissed her cheek. That made Lola tear up. She knew she was one of his most favorites side with Lana.]

Lola- Thank you, T-Tysean.

Tysean- You're welcome, and Lori?

Me- Huh?

Tysean- You keep doing what you're doing. You're gon become a great mother

[I couldn't believe what he's telling me, not only I don't have to worry about how I'm gonna become a great mom, but he's telling me as if it is his final words on this earth, well, our dimension], I love you all so much! Tell Luan…

[I wasn't happy about what I was hearing, he really was about to d-d… I can't say it!

Tysean: Lori, I'm fine. Jus go on and tell'em

Lori: That you're fine?

Tysean: (Sighs; To Self) See, and yall worried about Leni being stupid?

(Lori slapped Tysean's shoulder as he chuckled)]

Lana- Tell Luan what? Tell her what?!

Lynn- C'mon, champ, spit it out

Tysean- Love… her. [He then suddenly… laid unconscious. We all cried silently. We knew Luan had a huge crush on Tysean since he was with Leni and Luna, but I was really shocked that he likes, pun-ny, jokester Luan Loud.]

Me- Well, guys, this is it.

Lana- (Gasped), Oh No! What are we going to tell Nikki?!

Me- We're not going to tell her anything, not until I get 911 on the phone! [I pulled out my phone and was about to press 9 when the door locked.

Lola- Uh-Oh! It's the cops!

Lana- (Runs to Tysean with Lynn), Quick, hide the body!

Lynn- It's what every criminal does to avoid scrutiny!

[They try to move the body, only to make him fall to the floor.]

Me- (Walks to the door), guys, stop playing with his body! The cops are not at the door!

Lola- But, I saw someone talking on the phone while looking at us

[I opened the door and it was the paramedics, that same white truck parked outside was them.]

Nurse 1 (Woman) - Hey, we need to check on the pa-

Nurse 2 (Man)- Um, is there a reason why this unconscious individual is laying on the ground?

[Lola, Lynn and Lana smiled a nervous smile and laughed a nervous laugh].


	4. Ch 3 UPDATE FINAL

_This is gon be the final sneak peek/update for this chapter. Then it is gon be on a little haitus for a month or two but don't worry, I aint gon give this up cuz ialso need a fresh mind for the next chapter and the other story. Plus, I would greatly appreciate it if u copy and paste this link in your URL search box (at top screen), enter a contest for free beats and stuff. You share your link, u and I get points, and we may get one feature from Snoop Dogg. Anyways, with all yalls help I get a huge boost in continuing my music career. Big thnx!_

 _now without further ado, lets do this sht! dashiegames reference... subscribe!_

 _And subscribe to my two youtube channels: Tysean Shadow Szweet-T Slowe & Shadow Szweet-T! _

_ENJOY THE SNEAK PEEK_

 _AND BEFORE I FORGET, SHOUT OUT TO LANATHEAWESOMELOUDTWIN_

 _LETS GO!_

{BACK AT THE DOME}

Lori POV

[The paramedics left an hour ago and Tysean was fast asleep. I was talking to Bobby as Lola slept beside him. They both looked cute together, In case you didn't know, Tysean adores the twins. A lot of minutes gone by quick and Lola was still sleep and Tysean was getting cranky as usual].

Tysean- Uugh! Lori! I want some fresh air!

Me- Sorry, Tysean, but the nurses told me that you can't go outside

Tysean- Man, Fk what the nurses said!

Me- [I hated to say this again but I had to], Want me to slap you with my shoe again?

Tysean- Naw, naw, not again, not the shoe. (Sighs heavily), fine, can you at least see if Glitch is still outside.

Me- Sure, I will waste my energy walking all the way to the window-

Tysean- Stop being a btch and walk to the window

[Like I said, I hated to say what I said because each time I hear it, I get guilty that one day, I would took it too far… (Clears Throat), anyway, I checked outside, Glitch was nowhere in sight and I bet I know wherever they went, it had something to do with what happened yesterday.]

Me- If I come to the window to see that Glitch is still in the driveway safe and souuowow- [yeah, glitch is gone! And I almost felt like im gonna pass out!]

Tysean- Well, lazy ass, is she out there

Me- (Swallows Nervously), Um… yeah? She's out there

Tysean- Man, that aint sht, Glitch, if you're here, beep for me, bae!

[I always wondered how the heck Glitch could hear him from such a far distance. I snuck in the kitchen and quickly called Lincoln and told him to come to the dome so I can give him the keys to Vanzilla so he can beep the horn. Lincoln received the keys but tripped on Lola's jeep]

Lincoln- Uh-Oh, Lola's gonna flip when she sees this! Wait…

Tysean- (From Inside), GLITCH! WHERE THE FK YOU AT!?

[I left out the part that he was on laughing gas, which he rarely has no effect on but luckily, the nurses gave him a heavy dose to just enough put him to sleep. I guess it worked a little too much, because now he acts like he's drunk and he is about to wake up Lola.]

Me- (Goes to the door), Lincoln, Hurry up! Beep the horn!

Lincoln- Um, uh- (Honks Lola's Jeep)

Tysean- Wow, that doesn't sound like you, Glitch… you probably sick like me, it's all good, you'll feel better in the morning, I'm sure of it!

[I couldn't believe Lincoln didn't make it to Vanzilla but Lola's jeep was better than nothing and he believed it so I guess that's a win/win. I thanked Lincoln and tried to reach Leni from her phone, but no answer. Then I thought as smart as Tysean was about knowing how to get in contact with Glitch, I thought it was a good idea not to call anyone related to whomever was responsible on Glitch's absence. I sat in the Chair and slightly dosed off. Tysean finally went down too].

{BACK AT FLIP'S FOOD N' FUEL}

Leni's POV

[Lynn: An hour has passed and we still couldn't find the boss room. I guess Flip have it in a different location this time so no one can find it. Smart! Really smart, and a big time waster. Lana and I were sitting down on the floor feeling bored and disappointed.

Leni: I wanted to call Lola because she was the only one who believed in me when I came up with this idea but I left my phone at the house. I thought we were only gonna be gone for a few minutes, but it turned into hours and I was designing how Flip's gonna look like when I fix it up.]

Lana- We're never gonna find that room!

Lynn- No sht!

Lana- How long we've been here?

Lynn- (Looks at her watch), Like nearly two hours

[I saw a car pulled up and it was obvious that it had to be Flip's car. I didn't panic because I was only taking picutres and sketching the inside of the store. Flip took out his crutches and swung his way toward me].

Flip- What are you doing here around 3 in the morning?!

Me- I was…

INSIDE THE STORE

Lynn- Who's that?

(Lana and Lynn sees a strange figure talking to Leni)

[Lucy was around the corner and sees everything and tried to get in contact with Lynn and Lana]

Lucy- Guys! It's Flip! He's talking to Leni!

Both- (Gasped) Flip!

(Both backs against the door)

Lana- What's he doing here at 3 in the morning?

Lynn- Probably trying to make Leni blow our cover so we can get busted! Great! What are we gonna do now?


	5. CH3 EXPOSING FLIP! (PART 1)

CHAPTER 3: FLIP EXPOSED!

SEC. 1 – I Remember When… (An Emotional Moment) – Lola POV

SEC. 2 – Bringing The Loud Out – Lana & Lynn POV

Sec. 3 – Save The Drama (No Means No) – Lori & Lola POV

SEC. 4 – The Midnight Operation (The Plan (II)) – Leni POV (Feat. Lori) (To be cont...)

SEC. 5 – Exposing Flip! (Final Plan (III)) – Tysean POV

Section 1: I Remember When… (An Emotional Moment)

Lola POV

[I felt so guilty about what happened last night as well as what I just saw on the news. So, as I stood along with the others watching my twin sister Lana and Lynn squirm around on the floor like a bunch of ding bats, I was deep in thought.]

Lincoln- Do any of you guys wanna go watch a movie?

Lucy- That will be great

[The others agreed too and went in the living room while I stood there deep in my thoughts.]

Lori- Hey, Lola! You're coming or what? I'm making popcorn and I can't promise anymore is gonna be left over for you when you get there!

Me- Nah, no thanks, I got something to do

Lori- Okay.

[Then a question popped into my head, so I went to ask Lori]

Me- Lori?

Lori- Yes, Lola?

Me- Are you still mad at Tysean?

Lori- You know what, Lola? I rather not talk about this matter right now, I just wanna be in the living room watching a nice movie with my brother and sisters without anybody- except for Bobby, interrupting me or bothering me.

Me- Do you hate him? I mean I understand if you do

Lori- Lola, I said DROP IT!

[I suddenly got a little scared but I wasn't taken aback from it. I'm use to Lori's rage temps.]

Me- I guess that answers my question then. I'm going to my room.

[As I started walking Lori started to talk].

Lori- Lola, Look. (Lola stops in her tracks and turns to Lori), I- (Sighs), I don't hate him, he just, get on my nerves most of the time. Threating you, threatening me, if not us, its others! Like- he even threatens himself and he is not ashamed to admit it too, but what happened at the movie theater never should have happened.

Me- What happened at Flips should have never happened and just like you, I bet he's also devastated about all this, and you're not even gonna check up on him to see if he's okay?

Lori- He's hard as rock, he'll get over it

Me- He misses his sister!

Lori- Don't care, that's what a phone is for! Now, if you excuse me, I gotta make the popcorn for the movie.

[I looked at Lori as she walked to the microwave and she looked a mess. I mean I never saw her like that since Bobby broke up with her one time! I knew Lana and Lynn were in a brain freeze frenzy before, but when it wore off, they walked up slowly to me and admitted that it was their fault for eating the nachos in the first place].

Lynn- We never should have ate those nachos

Lana- Yeah, we totally messed up this time. We got Tysean involved with Flip and everything!

Me- No, well, yes, but no. Tysean done this to himself, and yall only partially made it worse by eating the nachos. I mean, guys, if I knocked them out of his hands, why would you think it's okay for you two to eat them?

Lana- I thought you were doing it to be funny

Me- Lana, I was looking out for him! He's always looking out for us, I say it's only fair if we look after him, even if he doesn't want the help! It could have been worse for him if I didn't do what I did!

[I almost cried when I mentioned the very first time Lana and I met Tysean. We were having fun in our room, dancing, playing tea party while also playing with Lana's pets Hops & Izzy. Lana cried as well too. I even brought up the time he hosted my beauty pageant though I didn't win, but I was shared in the glory of my rival Lindsay Sweetwater. Lana brought up the time he saved her from the homeworld gems trying to capture her, and the time he helped her for various projects that requires getting their hands dirty. And Lynn brought up the time he handled that bully at her school who's also her rival on her soccer team, Betsy! Yeah, even if he does gets us in a whole lot of trouble, he always comes through for us at the end. We then found ourselves crying as Lori saw us as she held the big bowl of popcorn].

Lori- What are you three crying about?

Lana- Lori, I don't know what's going on between you and Tysean, but you can't be mad at him for what happened to us!

Lynn- Yeah, we were the ones who got ourselves sick in the first place, not him!

Lana- We can't let you put the blame on him for what we did!

Lynn- When Lola whacked the nachos from Tysean's hand, we were stupid enough to actually eat them… (Sniffles) a…and g-get ourselves s-s-siccck

[I looked at Lana and Lynn sobbing and crying and I ran quickly and hugged them tight. They needed it just as much as I did. Lori was touched but not that touched].

Lori- But-

Lana- Lori, remember when you suspected Bobby for cheating and we all thought he did, who went and comforted you til you fell asleep and made sure you were okay every step of the way?

Lori- T-Tysean but I don't see ho-

Lynn- And the time you and Leni had another fall out, who help bring the both of you back close together?

Lori- Tysean and Nikki both got us back together due to their constant bickering, nothing new!

Me- Your humiliating toots, you were so embarrassed you didn't wanna come out of your room for days!

Lynn- Weeks!

Lana- Months!

[The three of us looked at Lana]

Lana- Well, if not weeks, she would have stayed in her room for months, right?

[We then agreed]

Me- Anyway, who went with you and helped you not only to feel good about yourself, but to put all those jerks to rest with their teasing?

Lori- T-Tysean did… a-and… [Lori starts to cry too], The time when I thought my prom night with Bobby was gonna be a straight up disaster, He (Tysean), He… sang… mwwahhh! [Lori then started bawling as the giant bowl full of popcorn broke!], What have I done? What have I done?! Tysean, I'm sorry!

[As we quickly ran to Lori's aid, everyone else from the living room heard the sound of the bowl break and ran in the kitchen to find Lori on the floor broken down. Everyone all concerned.]

Lincoln- Is everybody okay in here?

Me- [I had to swallow the sorrow and act like everything was okay in here], yeah, everything's fine, Lincoln

Lincoln- That doesn't look like it from Lori's point of view (Points at Lori, who's still crying)

Lynn- Rushes in front of the others, everything's okay, I promise!

Leni- Lynn, you're crying too!

Luna- Everyone's crying! Why? [Everyone looked around to see that the house was completely empty, except the half dranked slushies, one of them wasted on the counter], I wish Tysean was here, bras. He would have the answer to why you guys are crying.

[I couldn't help it anymore, everytime the name "Tysean" comes out of any of their mouths, that breaks us like shattered glass].

Me- Um, guys, Tysean is the answer.

Luna- I don't get it

Me- Tysean is the reason why we were crying! He's… if it wasn't for him… look where we are right now you guys, other than the bad times he did us dirty, what were the other times he done something so great to make us feel good?!

[That didn't took them long to answer]

Luan- He helped me by making me feel good about myself when other people put me down due to my comedy stuff, and he and Nikki saved me from Mr. Coconuts who was trying to take over my body, thouuugh it was him who made him come to life in the first place, hehe.

Lucy- He stuck by me when there was a dead body in the woods and I was scared to death!

Lincoln- He made sure that I wasn't in trouble again at school when I show up late to class, and Clyde when he tried to make him act normal around her using hypnosis

Lisa- He helped me take down a pervert at the mall after leaving me stranded out in the middle of nowhere from the science convention! (Everyone looks at Lisa), you subjects can stare at me silly all you want, but it's true.

Luna- He helped me stay happy no matter how I am feeling, and he helped make my dream came true by playing next to McSwagger and being my personal talent manager!

[Then everyone looked at Leni, it's because it's been awhile since they've broken up but they still care about each other].

Leni- He, helped me realize nobody is nice in this world, and by doing that, he stood up for me after Rebecca and Adam threw the pie I made them on my dress. (Tears comes down Leni's face)

[Lily started to cry a little and was mumbling a little bit]

Luna- Guys, Lily wants to say something!

Luan- (Lily whispers in Luan's ear), She said the time she broke her leg from our old hand-me-down bike, he was there for her in the hospital throughout the whole thing and, as soon as she got home from the hospital, he made her a brand new car that is almost as great as Lola's.

Me- Almost. He customized both our rides so we basically the hottest ones in the family right now.

Luna- Right, family… he's family.

Lana- He's part of our… family…

[Then, before we knew it, everyone included me started to cry. We then got ourselves together and went to the living room to continue watching their movie, I also joined too.]

Lynn- Guys, I am wondering, where's Tysean now?

Lincoln- I'll check

[Lincoln peeked through the window to see him at his driveway of his dome trying to wash Glitch out, and to Lincoln's surprise, he wasn't looking too happy either. He even heard him yell out loud 'Tysean- That's jus great! It's not coming out!

Glitch- I'm sorry, Tysean, I wish I can help you!  
Tysean- Why not remind me to install leather seats next time instead of carpet leather! Although I know that aint gon help cuz still, it's not Comin out! I now see why I stop fkin wit cheese in the first place!

Glitch- Tysean, you're being ridiculous…']

Lincoln- He's outside trying to wash the cheese stains out of Glitch, and by the looks of him, he is not happy at all, neither is Glitch

Me- Aww, I feel so horrible! I never meant to mess up Glitch's neat interior! I was only trying to look out for Tysean!

Lynn- Well you did, and if that's what he's doing, we might as well leave him alone for now.

Me- No, we gotta talk to him!

Lincoln- Whoa, what do you mean 'we'? 'WE' are trying to watch a movie!

Me- So!

Lincoln- I think when we are done with this movie, we can talk to Tysean later. (Everyone except Lana & Lynn agrees)

Me- This is ridiculous! You're all gonna come out with me and be with him or else! [I was getting real fed up with how they were acting! They were sad one time and now they're distracted the next! Ugh! Older kids!]

Someone in the group- Or else what?

Me- I'll… I'll… (Sighs), fine! I'm going out there myself! At least he'll enjoy my company! (Lana and Lynn watches Lola Leave), [I walked outside across the street on my way to the dome].

[On the other side of the street, Tysean and Glitch were going back and forth at each other, I'm not sure what it is but they stopped when I got there].

(Tysean scrubs Glitch's seat hard)

Glitch- Oww, Owww! Tysean, That's too hard!

Tysean- Okay, Glitch, since you a magic car and can talk, why don't you take yourself apart and try to clean yourself and I'll be _very_ impressed if, and only if that cheese stain is gone!

(Glitch doesn't say a word)

Tysean- Yeah, that's what I thought! Now shut up and let me do my sht!

(Glitch starts to shed tears a little)

Tysean- (Sighs; Puts the rag down and walks in front of Glitch and kneels down to her face level), Look, I'm doing the best I can to clean you. This is my fault.

Glitch- You're right, it is your fault

Tysean- See, you agree with me! The day I decide to clean you up and make ya look brand spankin new literally from the outside in to the inside out, is the day I suddenly decided to get nacho cheese! My dumb ass! (Rubs Glitch's hood), You know what? Fk this! I ain't letting anyone eat inside you anymore! That's the last time! I'm done! Glitch, I'm gon order new black and gray interior shts and they will hopefully come faster than they did last month, Imma clean you up again, and when I'm done with that, (stands up, grabs rag), I'm officially not letting anyone eat inside you no more! (Slams the rag in the soapy water and puts it on the seat and continues scrubbing), FK!

Me- (Lola walks up to Tysean & Glitch), Um, h-hey, Tysean, hey Gli-

Tysean- That's it! I'm done! (Throws rag on the ground, splashes the water out on the driveway near Lola and sets it upside down and sits on it; sighs heavily while holding his head)

[I got a little wet when he splashed water at me and I wondered did I did something to upset him. I walked to Glitch and asked him what was wrong]

Glitch- (Whispers), He's just struggling right now, baby, don't think you did something wrong. He had just got off the phone with Nikki and he's been cleaning me almost all morning and the stain you two made won't come off

Me- At all?

Glitch- At all. And he has been so frustrated ever since then. I think he hasn't had is morning breakfast yet

Tysean- Aye, jus cuz yall whisperin doesn't mean my btch ass can't hear yall!

Glitch- (Whipsers to Lola), See what I mean?

Me- I feel so terrible! Maybe I can ask Lisa-

Tysean- No, you are not gon ask Lisa for nothin! My car's already fked up enough!

Me- She can help, You don't have to get a new interior for Glitch!

Tysean- And what did I say, Lola? Hell no, not a fkin chance! Im an independent ngga, I can do sht myself without nobody's help!

Me- Look, I made the mess

Tysean- You're right, why aint you cleaning it?

[Tysean was really being a jerk or in his terms that I can't say, (Whispers), a di-

Tysean: Uh-Huh, don't think I heard that Lola! But I'll allow it jus once!

Lola: (Rolls her eyes), a dck. So, I was losing patience with him quickly, it was one thing to get upset but to be rude to someone because of something bothering you was no excuse. Yes I started to cry a little and I was getting scared.]

Me- Because I was inside with my brother and sisters watching TV, talking about you and how you helped all of us when we were down or hurt! And Lori-

Tysean- I don't wan hear whatever Lori's gotta say! I'm done with her! Unless u wanna clean your mess here, get the fk outta my driveway!

Me- Look, I didn't need to come here, I wanted to, I didn't chose to check up on you, I chose to!

Tysean- And no one ask you to- SHUT UP, GLITCH! No one asked you to come over here and check on me cuz im doing fine!

Me- No, you're not! Your eyes are red, you're lagging and you're treating Glitch like she's just-

Tysean- Just what?!

Me- A CAR!

Tysean- SHE IS A CAR DUH! DOESN'T TAKE A MUFKA LIKE YOU TO SEE IT DO IT? Like I said, I'm fine

[I then asked the question I only had an option to ask him]

Me- Tysean, what is wrong with you?! Plz, Tell me

Tysean- I aint gotta tell ya sht!

Me- I wanna help you

Tysean- All you're doin is p_ssin me off, you aint tryna help me wit sh- get the fk off my driveway right now, unless you're helping me get your mess of this got dmn seat, get the fk outta here

Me- But I-

Tysean- NOW!

[Everything got silent, and I thought he screamed so loud literally everyone can hear him. My heart felt like it was shattered, my eyes filled up with tears, my hand inside my other hand near my chest, scared out of my mind… and in the window watching the whole thing goes down was Lana and Lynn, they ran out while the others still watching the movie, thing is, they turned the tv up louder to drown out all the yelling and screaming we were doing out here. I thought I was gonna wet myself when he got near my face. Then something clicked inside me that I felt before, but nothing like this. Tysean cursed out loud and kicked the bucket so hard that it dented the side of Glitch's door, which hurts Glitch as she beeped owww! I went and pounced on Tysean real hard that he fell on the ground and I was on top, I grabbed his jacket by the chest and pulled him face to face with me, my eyes flaming with fury! He looked scared and appalled by my actions but I wasn't scared anymore. I was still scared but noticing he would never do that to me, me! I wasn't gonna let nobody do that to me or my sisters, not even him! Lana and Lynn were running to the scene when Lana stopped Lynn and looked at what was happening]

Me- I get that you're upset, but you don't EVER SHOUT IN MY FACE LIKE THIS, AGAIN! GOT IT!? (Tysean nods quickly), and another thing, nobody talks to me like that because I'm Lola Loud, I do things to people who cross me and NGGA! YOU CROSSED ME SO MANY DMN WAYS THE MOMENT YOU GAVE A FLIPPING FK ABOUT YOU GOT DMN NACHOS! YOUR CAR! YOU DON'T PROVE SHT TO LORI BECAUSE U STILL CARE ABOUT GLITCH'S INTERIOR THAN YOUR OWN FRIENDS, AND ACTUALLY GLITCH HERSELF! U NEED TO GET YOUR SHT CHECKED BECAUSE I'VE DONE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR ASS! (POINTS AT SKY), I WOULD BE HONORED TO HELP BUT YOU DON'T EVER SHOUT AT ME AND YOU DON'T EVER GET IN MY FACE! I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT! LIKE ONE OF YOUR MUTHAFKIN FRIENDS! THEY MAY BE SCARED OF YOU, SOME OF MY FAMILY MIGHT BE SCARED OF YOU, BUT I'M NOT, UNDERSTAND THAT?! FK YOU AND YOUR FEELINGS, SINCE U SAID U DON'T WANT ME TO HELP, IMMA LEAVE YOU TO YOUR LITTLE SHAZAM… AND LISTEN UP, BUSTER, IF YOU EVER, SCREAM IN MY FACE LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU THOUGHT YOU ALMOST KILLED FLIP LAST NIGHT, YOU WILL LITERALLY BE IN A HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NEXT TO HIM, UN RESPONSIVE! NO ONE FKS WITH LOLA LOUD! GOT IT?! (Tysean gulps while he nods)

[I got off of him feeling a little better but I forgot to tell him one more thing because I still have a little bit of fury left in me, so as Tysean was about to get up, I pounced down on him harder into the cleaning supplies, and before he could even respond, I punched him so hard in the face he hit his head on the concrete! I bruised his face and I landed one more giant btch slap across the face! Which landed his face on the concrete again only to create more damage to the bruised side of his face!]

Tysean- (Gets hyped up and about to lose it), Y-you pu- YOU PUNCHED ME! U LITERALLY PUNCHED ME AND YOU BTCH SLAPPED ME IN THE FKIN FACE! [I hopped on Glitch's hood and grabbed Tysean's jacket again and pulled him close to me and head butted so that we both were eye to eye contact]

Me- That's right, these were for all those times you've either upset me, or anybody else in that house! Even though I am mostly self-centered, I care a lot about my family and I am not gonna let you hurt them, so If I were you I'd stay away from that house unless you're gonna apologize because right now, you and me, we're not on perfect terms! And one more thing, if you ever try to interrupt me again, like everyone tries to interrupt you when you're trying to talk, this side of Lola you're looking at ain't nothin, but I gurantee you, you will see a whole new side of Lola you WILL, NEVER, FORGET! Now, if you excuse me, I need to you know, as you say to people, "get the fk outta your face"!

[I pushed him as I released my grip from his jacket, making him lose his balance and falls on the ground. I hopped off Glitch's hood and apologized to Glitch for hopping on her hood and as I walked back, I suddenly saw Lana and Lynn who's mouths were wide open and I stood there for a few seconds and shrugged it off and continued walking back].

Lynn- Y-you… punched him!

Me- Yeah yeah so what else is new?

Lana- Um, maybe you should look for yourself (Points at Tysean)

[I turned around and saw something I never saw before. Tysean was back up and pacing around]

Glitch- You've- kinda asked for that

Tysean- No One asked you!

[I thought he was about to blow but then…]

Tysean- You know what? [Tysean threw both his hands up and grabbed his face, tries to pull his hair out… I actually heard the slap when he grabbed his face and he literally dropped down to the ground and grunt-screamed and breathed rapidly and then got back up], This your fault, Nikki! This sht, ALL THIS SHT, You left me, you see what happened? Dmn your baby, man, we were close! BTCH WE WERE CLOSE! WHY! WHY-AT LEAST VISIT ME SOMETIME! YOU DON'T EVEN DO THAT! I WOULD HAVE LEFT THE LOUDS, I WOULD HAVE, BUT I LOVE'EM TOO MUCH TO LEAVE!

[I then found out that he was really desperately missing his sister Nikki. I walked closer to the other side, still careful within every step. I never should have done what I did!]

Tysean- Ohhh, Nikki!

[He finally broke down crying, sobbing, he hid his face so we couldn't see him but we all know he's crying. Lana ran in as Lynn followed after her and I continued to walk closer to him. I told Glitch to go park on the otherside near our house but she refused, but I threatened her]

Me- (Whispers), Glitch, go park over there near our house while I go talk to him

Glitch- (Whispers), I can't go, we aren't finished cleaning yet!

Me- (Whispers at Glitch; Raise fist at her face level), How would you like another dent to go next that other one you've unintentionally have?

Glitch- (Whispers), Um… hehe, why don't I go over- there for a few?

[She then skidded off and parked in front of our house and I looked at Tysean who was looking at his face through his phone and holding the back of his head… it was bleeding, badly. I didn't want to actually hurt him-

Lana: But you did!

Lola: Not now, Lana! It's not your turn!

Lana: Well Tysean and Lincoln often cut in during our segments

Lola: That's different

Lana: No it's not

Lola: Look, I'm almost telling my part, your part is coming up soon okay?

Lana: Ugh, (Sighs), Okay but hurry

Lola: Thank you. Now, as I was saying… well, Lana was right, I did meant to hurt him.

Lana: See, Told Ya!

Lola: (Grunts)]

Tysean- (To Self), Wow. (Shakes head in shame), Look at me, tuh, that's exactly what I get for fkin wit the wrong one. Least she had the guts to stand up against me, she's a real fighter… (Looks at other hand with blood on it) Gawh, no sht! (Puts hand back on head.

[I slowly walked towards him].

Tysean- What have I done? I- I can't believe I raged on like that! And I said 'Dmn the baby'! I like babies! I- just really miss Nikki! I... aww man! What have I done, man?!

[I lied about the "Everyone may be scared of you but I'm not" part. I just saw a movie and used that line for serious texture.

Tysean: (Holds back of his head), And dmn did it work like a charm? Whoo!

Lola: I was still scared because I wasn't sure if he was acting or tricking me so he could hurt me, but I can tell he was finally himself. Like, himself, but not himself... get what I'm saying? He was acting like a monster, we couldn't tell who he was until I... you know, and now he's but he's still-

Tysean, Lana, Lynn & Leni: I think they get it

Lola: Oh.]

Me- Uh, are you okay?

Tysean- (Rises his head up), wow! I can't believe this happened again! I- no! I need to call somebody cuz that isn't me! It wouldn't also be just missing Nikki, it's something else! It feels like the new years get together party all over again!

[Ever since the incident with the New Year's Eve party when he completely raged on, gem powers and all, we swore to his grave we would never ever bring it up again, unless we really need to but now a days, we hold that as a grudge and use that incident against him in case he gets like that... why didn't I use that when he yelled in my face you asked? I don't know.]

Me- When you raged at me and Glitch it already felt like it's the New Year's Eve party all over again

Tysean- (Slightly loud but soft), Hey, you swore to me you never bring that up again!

[I stood silent and looked at him get himself together]

(Tysean nods his head in shame)

Tysean- Lola, I'm... you're right.

Me- About what?

Tysean- Everything (Lola stays silent), I wouldn't have gotten it in with Flip if I didn't go vandalize his store last night, and that's probably why I'm so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night since we got back!

Me- You haven't?!

Tysean- Naw, we haven't. And my seat wouldn't have been covered in cheese if I didn't get those dmn nachos, which Lynn and Lana wouldn't have never gotten sick off of them, if I haven't acted like a d-... (Lola looks at Tysean), like a big time jerk, Leni would have still have herself a job! I interfere and intervene with a lot of sht, and do I regret what I did to Flip? No! I don't, part of me 10% part of me said yes, but I feel no soft spot for pricks and narks and stupid ignorant nggas like Flip! I swear, when I get better, I'm gon help Leni find her a new job!

Me- After you rest first

Tysean- Right! Lola, you were also right about not caring about Lynn and Lana when they got sick yesterday off the nachos they were eating yesterday. I know I told Lori that I always cared about them, but she saw in me that I didn't, and with that being said, I am truly impressed with her. (Sighs)

[I felt sorry for him a little bit and sat down next to him, I didn't care that my gown is wet {We were sitting where Tysean splashed the bucket of water out on the driveway}, and dirty.]

Tysean- Wow, what will your fam hear of this?

Me- It's okay, Tysean, it'll be okay. I won't tell that-

Tysean- Let's face it Lola- (Looks at each other), oh, sorry.

Me- (Sighs), I allow you to interrupt me just one time

Tysean- Thanks. Lola, face it, I haven't been myself not ever since Nikki left to have her baby, but longer before that! I mean I almost hurt you! I almost lost Lisa, I dmn near almost got you and Lana expelled from school, Lana almost got killed by the homeworld gems, and even though I saved Lori and Bobby's relationship, on their prom night, I almost ruined it for them!

Me- And let's not forget you and Nikki did put us in danger with Yellow Diamond a number of times, and the New Year's Eve Party where you nearly killed and betrayed everyone you loved by joining the homeworld gems in which resulted in a painful eye pupil injury you have suffered through as a lesson worth willing to pay.

(Tysean looks at Lola), Hey, I can't help bringing up that party, it's one of the only top highlights (of) _one of the most messed up things you ever done,_ in our lives right now!

Tysean- Yeah, I can't blame. I mean it was fked up. Look, when everyone gets done with their movie sht, I'll tell them everything that went on out here, obviously starting with that bruise on my face. [I then noticed a scar looking scratch diagonaly across his right eye and I was surprised to see that me slapping him was the cause of that scratch. I can't recall when I cut my nails... or had them done.]

Me- And that long scar like scratch across the other side of your face

Tysean- Wait, wha-

[I gave him my little mirror and saw the scratch he didn't even notice and he complained].

Tysean- Aww Man! (Sits back on the wet concrete ground)

[Lori was walking behind Lana and Lynn looking rather shocked and a little scared, except for Lori. She had something on her mind that she wants to get off her chest. Lana and Lynn dropped everything when they saw Tysean's condition. Lana and Lynn already saw what happened, but Lori didn't.]

Tysean- Hey, guys (Wave to one side; less enthusiastic)

Lori- What happened?!

Tysean- Uhh I got mugged!

Lori- Lola, did you do all that to him?

Tysean- No, it's true, I really was mugged!

Lori- No you're not!

Tysean- Okay, so I didn't get mugged but I did got hit by a ball this big (Shows size with hands)

[Lori also saw the fresh bloody hand and went to look at Tysean's head and saw that it was badly hurt, and he was losing blood to the head rather slowly, so whenever he's trying to yell, it won't even be a yell, it will be like he is raising his voice a little bit, and his movement a bit sway-ish, sluggish, and slow but average.]

Lori- Tysean, what's all this!?

Tysean- I… I, uh. (Sighs), Lola-

Lori- I KNEW IT! LOLA-

Tysean- Lori! No, Lola did me a favor! I was… I needed what she did to me! You may not saw what went down out there but these two did! (Points at Lana and Lynn)

Lori- What are you talking about?

[Tysean swallowed, took a deep breath then started to explain everything that went down with us earlier]

Tysean- You remember the New Year's Eve Party last year? You know, that sht I made yall swore never to mention to me or anyone ever again?

Lori- Duh!

Tysean- [Tysean: I would normally mumble side comments like: Yall just don't let sht go do ya? But I didn't this time, not in the condition I was in], Well, it happened again, but without the gem power. I…

Lori- What did you do? (Looks at Lola then back at him), Did you put your hands on Lola?

Tysean- No

Lori- Good

Tysean- But I did screamed in her face

Lori- What?! [Lola: Lori took her shoe off and walked quickly to him with Lynn, Lana and me holding her back!]

Tysean- Lori! [Tysean: I tried to scream her name but I was starting to losing blood fast], She did this to me after the fact cuz it would have been a lot worse! If she didn't do what she did, I would have already hurt her!]

[Lola: That done it for Lori, she pushed us out the way and slapped Tysean so hard with her shoe, his scratched side of his face hit the ground and she grabbed his jacket by the chest and shook him while screaming]-

Lori- HOW DARE YOU DO THIS SHIT TO MY SISTER! MY LITTLE SISTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GON-

[Lana, Lynn and I pulled Lori off of him as she was crying!]

Lori- Lola, why didn't you tell me this?

[I then felt the fury inside me again as a few people watched from different angles of the street. I think one of them was on the phone calling the police. I signaled Lori to come closer to my level so I can talk to her and when she did, I took off my pink glove and I slapped her with it, then I pulled her to me so she is facing me face to face.]

Me: WHY DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS? I TOLD YALL TO COME WITH ME SO WE CAN CHEER TYSEAN UP SO HE WON'T BE DEPRESSED AND FRUSTRATED AND UPSET AND NOW LOOK AT HIM! [We then saw him unresponsive, laying on the cold wet concrete ground of the driveway, with blood slowly escaping from his head. Lynn and Lana ran to Tysean's rescue and what they had when they came back out here with Lori was Lana: A wet cold rag, a bag of ice and a medium towel, and Lynn: Frozen steak (For the bruise).]

Lynn- This is not good, he's not responding!

Me- W-what?! No! LORI!

[Lori shook her head in disbelief as part of her is filled with regret & forgiveness as the other part is filled with envy and revenge. In her head right now she's thinking "What have I done"?! but she didn't say it. Whether or not that is going through her head, none of us were happy about the situation taking a major turn for the worse.]

Lana- We've gotta get help!

Me- Lana, no! I just saw someone on the phone, they could be calling the police!

Lynn- Yeah, not to mention the guys on the news, if they come and see him, they'll arrest him!

Lana- Well, we've gotta call somebody! We sure can't get mom and dad! We can't let them know what just went down and why!

[We all looked at Lori]

Lori- W-w-what? W-why are you three looking at m-me like that?

Lynn- (Walks up to Lori), This is your fault in the first place, you didn't have to be so mean to him!

(Lori stares at Tysean's laid out body then back at Lynn),

You're going to get in that dome and save him from the cops or else we'll tell mom and dad that you slapped him with your shoe so hard that you literally made sure that his whole body gon feel it!

Lori- I-I didn't even did all-of-this!

Lynn- Exactly!

[Lori knew she didn't have another choice, plus we heard sirens so we quickly hurried up and tried to get him inside, the only problem is that he hardcore locked his dome safe & secure, nothing can get in or out unless we know all the spots and escapes to take. We luckily knew the password and all the security codes but all we had to do is stand in front of the scanner and it identifies us within seconds so it won't take that long to scan the whole person. We did have an issue with that once or twice but it has its advantages and disadvantages, not to mention that he has 2 domes. He calls this one his second dome and his first dome is in an unknown location, nowhere at all near where we are. Right off and out the grid, out of mind out of sight, everything and only him has access to it, and his friends of course. I'm more than just a pretty face, guys. I do listen to what people tell me and-

Lana: (Clears Throat)

Lola: Right. (Sighs)]

(Dome door opens up automatically),

Lori- Okay, um Lola, you grab his hands, Lana and Lynn, you grab his feet

Lana- And, what are you gonna do?

Lori- I'm gonna make sure-

Me- You grab his hands too, so here (Gives Lori his left hand)

Lori- (Sighs), You've gotta be kidding me

Lynn- Mom and Dad wouldn't think so if they saw him like this, especially mom

Lana- Yeah, you know how much she likes him and he likes her

[Lori grunted and grabbed his left arm as I grabbed the right, while Lana grabbed his right leg and Lynn grabbed his left. Lana and I had a real hard time trying to carry him since we're only 7 but it wasn't that hard since he only weighs less than we thought. The door automatically closed behind us while a bright white truck came roaring screeching right in front of the dome. We were lucky that he camouflaged the inside of his dome into a look-like living room and stuff. Normally, if we walk in, it will be like {The Crocker Cave, Dexter's laboratory} all those rolled into one! Like a secret spy head quarters filled with gadgets or something. And, he also have background virtual room to go with any kind of room he have that sets the mood. Just like when he was in PTV Park and he had the 1992-1999 CPTV logos with the purple clouds background and everything… I think he still has those somewhere stored in the dome.

Anyways, we dropped him on the couch and with all that other stuff Lana and Lynn had with them, the almost melted bag of ice, and the almost thawed out T-Bone steak, Lynn went in his kitchen and refilled some ice in the bag, then propped his head up and put the ice bag under the medium white towel then laid his head gently on it. Lana sets the steak on his bruised part of his face... and yes, he is still unconscious.]

(Lola, Lori & Lynn stares at Lana)

Lana- What? I didn't have time to get a fresh frozen t-steak

Lori- So instead of going to his freezer to see if he had any frozen food you decide to put our t-steak on his face?

Lana- Hey, either that or his face will stay bruised forever

(Steak slowly slides off his face and hits the ground; She chuckles nervously)

Me- It's not funny.

Lana- I know it's not funny!

(Lori gets close to Tysean, wipes the dirt off his cheek (from wet concrete), then kisses it)

Lori- I'm sorry, Tysean. I- I didn't mean to knock you unconscious

Lynn- But, you did.

Lana- Lynn, Please!

Me- (Pulls Lana and Lynn gently to the side as Lori speaks to Tysean in private), um, how did you get Lori out here? I couldn't even get Lincoln out here and they all agreed not to go outside with me, including Lori

Lynn- Well, it wasn't no easy going until we heard yelling from outside the house

Lana- We'll explain Everything!

[Lana: (At Lynn), gonna help me tell this, right?

Lynn: (At Lana), No doubt!

Flip: (Walks in), hey, what about me! When do I get to talk?

Tysean: Aye! What's yo ass doing here? You ain't su- This, is for The Louds only, including Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Bobby, Harold Howard, Rita, Senior (Lynn), everyone EXCLUDING YOU, AND MR. GROUSE… (To self), wait- well maybe Mr. Grouse, I mean I barely have a problem wit him now but- YOU, YOU'RE MY MAIN PROBLEM! SO GET THE FK OUT THIS POV CHAT ROOM NOW! I'll think- keyword: THINK about putting you in, I'll maybe- just maybe, even give you a section to tell'em all your side of the sht but now, It's about to be Leni's turn, so after these two (Lana and Lynn), and they (Lola & Lori) get done, I expecting your ass out this btch, got it?!

Flip: Fine! Have it your way then! (Walks out), I bet your bruise and that scar on your face is still there, got your ass beat by a little girl 17 years younger than you! That's dmn embarrassing! Haha! (Laughs and walks out & closes door)

Tysean: (Shouts), Ngga what was I suppose to do, fight back?! Look, I ain't no pus but I will legit beat ya ass! (Other door closed by Flip), dmn how do yall put up wit that ngga?! (Everyone answers at once "I don't know -Lori/I'm not sure -Lynn/He's born a jerk -Lola" etc…)

SEC. 2: Bringing The Loud Out

Lana & Lynn POV

Lana POV

Me- (To Lola), okay, so just an hour ago before you punched Tysean nearly to death...

Lola- (to self), I mean you'd didn't had to say that, w-what's going on, sis?

{FLASHBACK}

(SETTING TO THE LIVING ROOM; Lincoln looks out the window)

Me (Voice)- When Lincoln was looking for Tysean in the window to see if he's okay, we thought since he is going under a lot of stress, we could, maybe you know, go outside and cheer him up!

Lynn (Voice)- But, it didn't take long to see how it all played out

(Tysean yells at Glitch about the cheese stain)

(Lincoln closes curtains back and walks back to his spot on the living room floor)

Lincoln- He's outside trying to wash the cheese stains out of Glitch, and by the looks of him, he is not happy at all!

Lola- And Glitch?

(Lincoln nods no),

Lola- Gosh, I feel so horrible! I never meant to mess up Glitch's interior! I was just trying to look out for Tysean!

Lynn- Well you did, and if that's what he's doing, we might as well leave him alone for now.

Lola- No, we gotta talk to him!

Lincoln- Whoa, what do you mean 'we'? 'WE' are trying to watch a movie!

Lola- So!

Lincoln- So, I think when we are done with this movie, we can talk to Tysean later. (Everyone except Lana & Lynn agrees)

Lola- I can't believe you guys! You know what? You're all gonna come out with me right now or else! [I was getting real fed up with how they were acting! They were sad one time and now they're distracted the next! Ugh! Older kids!]

Someone in the group- Or else what?

Lola- I'll… I'll… (Sighs), fine! I'm going out there myself! At least he'll enjoy my company! (Lola walks out the door)

Me (Voice)- As we watched you go out the door, we both looked at each other then at them and wondered "how are we gonna do this"? cuz this doesn't make sense.

Lynn- So, Lana, what are we gonna do? We already see Lola didn't too good on getting everyone out the door, not like how Lincoln does when he tries to get us all ready and off to school on time.

Me- I know, hmm… I got it, I'll ask Lisa, Lucy and Leni, you ask the other five and we'll meet in the kitchen to talk about our progress

Lynn- Whoa whoa whoa, Lans, Hol'up a minute, there's no way that's gonna work, besides I have a better idea

Me- (Confused look), and what is your (uses quote fingers), _better idea_ ?

Lynn- You'll ask out Lisa, Lucy and Leni, while I'll ask the other five, then we'll meet in the kitchen to talk about our progress

Me- Yeah, that sounds like a great (Lynn runs off), ideaa- aye! Lynn? There's one little thing I like to point out about your plan

Lynn- And what's that?

Me- That's MY PLAN! I just said it!

Lynn- Oh, I didn't notice

Me- Didn't you listen to what I said? (Lynn zones out again), LYNN!

Lynn- Sorry, Lana, I kinda lost you at you'll then came back at we're and after at the kitchen, I completely went out of it

[I was dmn near about to choke her but we had bigger problems so we went and got started.

Tysean: Hold it! Lynn, Plz don't tell me you just said what Lana said or you were telling the truth?

Lynn: To be honest, completely honest, I really wasn't listening, after Lana finished talking I didn't know what I was doing-

Tysean: Nah you knew exactly what you was doing!

Lynn/Tysean: But I… / How the fk you gon…

Lori: (Moans), Guys, not now!

Lynn & Tysean: Sorry, guys.]

Me- Lisa?

Lisa- How may I be in assistance?

Lana- Lola asked you to-

Lisa- (Holds hand in front of Lana's face), Shhh! hold that thought! This is my favorite part of the movie that only my big brain can nourish!

Me- Um, Hello?! Earth to Lisa, Lola said earlier to come outside so you can- aww jus forget it you ain't gonna listen anyways (Walks off)

[I walked over to Leni who was fast asleep and I thought for a moment then I just went over to Lucy. Why didn't I ask Leni? I don't know. I approached Lucy]-

Me- Lucy, I-

Lucy- Bother me again, I'll be sure the spirits and I would really have fun discussing the time you using Lola's favorite wand as a toilet plunger

[I didn't know how she knew about the toilet plunger incident, But I do know, if she knew, she was obviously gonna tell Lola and to tell you the truth, I _really_ am not in the mood to mess around with Lola right now. Lynn on the other hand-

Lynn: I wasn't doing too hell of a good job either]

Lynn POV

[I went to Luna and asked her if she wants to come outside with us but she refused and said "no, bra", this movie caught my heart and my ears. She was crying but just because of the movie.]

Me- God! Is the movie THAT interesting that you won't get your lazy asses up and go with us to see Tysean?

(Everyone said yes)

[I grunted with frustration and went to Luan.]

Me- Luan-

Luan- Wait a minute… (blows her nose and bawls up her tissue ), okay go

Me- (To Self), really? All that? I mean, eh hem, would you like to come with us outside to the dome?

Luan- Will you hold this?

Me- (sticks her hand out), Hold whaa-aaahh! [Luan just gave me her bawled up snotty tissue and made me squeeze it by putting my hand into a fist!]

Me- Um, You wanna go with us to the Dome with me and Lana?

Luan- No thanks, I'm busy watching this movie right now, but if you guys change your mind on going, feel free to 'stick' around! Haha! Get it?

Everyone- (Groans) Luan!

Luan- What? I was-

[I slammed Luan's nasty tissue back in her hands and made her squeeze it in her hands]

Me- Okay, that was nasty, you disgust me, (wipes hand on Luan's shirt), don't talk to me again, and unless you're coming with us to the dome, I have no more questions to ask you.

Luan- Okay, See ya later Lynn

Me- Ugh, bye Luan- Gawh, Luan! I just said I wasn't talking to you!

[A whole lot of shushes came from many different directions, then I saw Lincoln and I wondered if threatening him would work, because it works everytime. So I went and grabbed Lincoln and dragged him near the steps.]

Me- You're coming with us to the dome or else

Lincoln- Or else w-what?

Me- Or else… I'll pound ya to a pulp!

Lincoln- Look, you can beat me up later. I just wanna finish this movie first! [To tell you the truth, I didn't think I'd come this far, that weak ass 'or else' line. I let go of him and he ran back into the living room with the others as I went in the kitchen. Lana was already there eating a sandwich.]

Lana- So, did it work?

Me- No! I even tried threatening Lincoln but that didn't work out either!

Lana- You didn't have a supporting statement to back up your 'or else' line didn't you?

Me- (Sighs) Nope.

Lana- You actually think everytime you need something threatening Lincoln is always gonna work for you?

Me- I don't threaten him always! Look, we are running out of time, what are we gonna do?

Lana- I guess we have to try this again

Me- No! Oh, no! I am not gonna get my other hand in Luan snot!

Lana- Okay, fine, I'll ask the sisters and Lincoln you've asked, you'll take mine, and hopefully it'll work out better for either of us. (Whispers), and when it comes to Lucy, think twice what you did before she hits you with that spirit line.

Me- Good to know.

[Jump scene to Lana]

Lana- You got some boogers and snot I can borrow?

Luan- Nope, sorry. I'm all out right now

Lana- (To Self), Dang it!

[Jump scene to Lynn]

Me- Lucy, my roomie!

Lucy- If it is to go with you and Lana to the dome, I'll tell great grandma Harriot that you've played ball in the house again and broke one of the pictures of her and her husband on their wedding day!

(Paused in a duck face; eyes widened)

[Jump scene back to the kitchen]

Lana- Yeah, that didn't go well either

Me- Well, I guess it's just us. Lets go out and-

Lana (Voice)- Then we heard yelling from outside and it had to be you, Lola, because we can hear Tysean's too

Lola (Voice)- Yeah, it was

(Lana and Lynn peeks in the window, carefully not to disturb anyone who's trying to watch the movie) [Next Scene]

(Lana and Lynn ran outside as they stopped and was in a mouth of gape)

Lana POV

(Lana and Lynn ran back in as Lana got the frozen steak out the fridge and Lynn got a bag, fills it with ice and runs upstairs for a medium size towel; Lana pulls Lori in the kitchen as Luna frustrated with the noise turns the volume up nearly loud to 35.)

Lori- Oww! Lana, this better be important because we were in a middle of The Dream Boat!

Me (Voice)- Normally we like that show and we do wanted to see the movie but-

Me- Lola's in trouble!

Lori- WHAT?! WITH WHO?!

(Scene where Lola sits next to Tysean on the cold wet concrete)

(Scene Back Inside)

Lori- Oh, No he's not!

Lynn (Voice)- That's where you saw me carrying a towel and a bag of ice cuz Lola messed him up bad… well, not as bad as you did with your shoe, hehe.

(Scene where Lana, Lynn and Lori walks out to the dome and gasped)

{SCENE: BACK INSIDE THE DOME; EVENING TIME}

Lori- I guess I haven't been fair to him since the beginning

Lola- It's a lesson learned for everyone.

Lynn- Well we put him in the position to destroy Flip's Food N Fuel! (Scene cut to Tysean)

Lori- … (Talks followed by Lola)

[We mustn't have been paying attention because Tysean's eyes slowly opened up and he found himself inside his dome, wondering where he is.]

Me- … Look, when he wakes up, we… (sighs), we'll apologize

Lynn- Don't worry, I got this (Throws the thawed T-Steak at Tysean's face)

Tysean- Oww!

Lori, Lola & Me- Lynn!

Me- I said when HE wakes up! Not when we wake him up!

Lynn- Oops. Well it's a win/win for everybody

Lola- (Looks at Tysean turning carefully but slowly) Well, He doesn't feel like a winner

Tysean- (Yawns) Hoowwh! (Holds his head), what's going on!?

[We all walked and sat down in front of him and told him everything, and I mean _everything_ ].

Save The Drama (No Means No) –

Lori & Lola POV

Lori POV

Me- Tysean! (Reach and hugs him)

Tysean- Hey, Lori, how's your shoe?

Me- (Blushes red), Oh, um, sorry… [When he said that it brung me back to where I literally slapped him unconscious. But I knew that the back head injury wasn't my fault.]

Tysean- Nah, Lori, you had the right to do that to me.

Me- No I didn't!

[Tysean tries to sit up but Lynn went and told him to lay back down so his head will hopefully heal, she even helped him get him back down.]

Tysean- Lori, listen to me, you were right to say that I didn't give a fk about those kids! I mean, I was only worried bout looking fresh as fk, Glitch's style and sht, I… (sighs), all this drama I drugged you all into, I'm sorry.

[Lana and Lynn looked at each other and walked forward to Tysean with a little tears coming through their eyes].

Lynn- T-Tysean? We, we're sorry we got you into this mess.

Tysean- What are you talking about, guys?

Lynn- We never should have ate those nachos knowing they were tainted in the first place

Lana- Yeah, (sniffs), If, we never ate those nachos you never would have had to vandalize Flip's food store

Lola- And Glitch would still be clean if I hadn't flipped your nacho bowl over

Tysean- (Sighs), And We all would have made the movie if I hadn't stopped somewhere and get fkin food but I did it, haha! I fkin did it. And Leni would have still have a job if I hadn't interfered. What the fk have I got myself into?

Me- I'm sorry, Tysean

Tysean- You know what? Don't say sorry to me, because you were right about me. I maybe not the type to care that much about anything but I am so glad that you guys are and always will be the main thing I hold close dearly to my heart. Mad at you or not, Lana and Lynn, yall are kids, I can't expect sht like this to not happen. Besides, I could have gone a different direction with maybe some of the same sht. I surely don't know… Lola? (Lola walks slowly to Tysean), Are you okay? (Lola nods yes), Look, I'm extremely sorry about my fked up behavior earlier today. I couldn't take out what's going on somebody else jus cuz their problems are not as fked up as the others, or that they don't feel what they're feeling. Come here.

[Lola got closer as Tysean hugged her and kissed her cheek. That made Lola tear up. She knew she was one of his most favorites side with Lana.]

Lola- Thank you, T-Tysean.

Tysean- You're welcome, and Lori?

Me- Huh?

Tysean- You keep doing what you're doing. You're gon become a great mother

[I couldn't believe what he's telling me, not only I don't have to worry about how I'm gonna become a great mom, but he's telling me as if it is his final words on this earth, well, our dimension. I love you all so much! Tell Luan…

[I wasn't happy about what I was hearing, he really was about to d-d… I can't say it!

Tysean: Lori, I'm fine. Jus go on and tell'em

Lori: That you're fine?

Tysean: (To Self), See, and yall worried about Leni being stupid?

(Lori slapped Tysean's shoulder as he chuckled)]

Lana- Tell Luan what? Tell her what?!

Lynn- C'mon, champ, spit it out

Tysean- Love… her. [He then suddenly… laid unconscious. We all cried silently. We knew Luan had a huge crush on Tysean since he was with Leni and Luna, but I was really shocked that he likes, pun-ny, jokester Luan Loud.]

Me- Well, guys, this is it.

Lana- (Gasped), Oh No! What are we going to tell Nikki?!

Me- We're not going to tell her anything, not until I get 911 on the phone! [I pulled out my phone and was about to press 9 when the door locked.

Lola- Uh-Oh! It's the cops!

Lana- (Runs to Tysean with Lynn), Quick, hide the body!

Lynn- It's what every criminal does to avoid scrutiny!

[They try to move the body, only to make him fall to the floor.]

Me- (Walks to the door), guys, stop playing with his body! The cops are not at the door!

Lola- But, I saw someone talking on the phone while looking at us

[I opened the door and it was the paramedics, that same white truck parked outside was them.]

Nurse 1 (Woman) - Hey, we need to check on the pa-

Nurse 2 (Man)- Um, is there a reason why this unconscious individual is laying on the ground?

[Lola, Lynn and Lana looked at each other and then smiled a nervous smile and laughed a nervous laugh].

Lola POV

[The sun is now setting and the paramedics just got done checking his blood pressure. Tysean had bandages around his head wound to stop the bleeding- (To Self), hopefully… and two little skinny bandages for the little tears I made in his face from where I slapped him. Yeah I may have slapped him to give him that huge scar, but I have little finger nails that are sharp as pencil lead so there you go. So here we are, checking up on the diagnosis].

Tysean- Well?

Nurse 1- Your blood pressure seem to be extremely dangerously high

Tysean- But, I lost consciousness so basically, my blood pressure should be low now, right?

Nurse 2- Nooo, you're 'dead' wrong… [We looked at each other], get it? Cuz we're paramedics and-

Me- Let me tell you something, Luan loves comedy, and trust me, as corny as that pun sounds right now, anyone would come up with that one, even Leni would come up with that one.

Tysean- That is if she can tell her left from her right

Lori- Tysean, you can't even tell your left from your right

Tysean- Well at least I take MY time to learn!

[Then the machine beeps]

Lana- What was that?

Nurse 1- That's our blood pressure machine to determine what's making Mr. Shadow's blood pressure go up.

Tysean- Um, Mr. Shadow, really? No, Just call me shadow if you will

Nurse 2- It will be in our best interest to-

Tysean- Call me by my name or by that name, I'm telling, I'm not asking nor requesting

Nurse 2- Uhh-

Nurse 1- Sure, shadow

Tysean- See, even she gets it

Nurse 2- You have a rare impulsive bipolar syndrome

Tysean- A what?

Nurse 2- An R.I.B.S.

Lana- Ribs?

(Nurse 1 stares annoyingly at Nurse 2)

Nurse 2- Sorry, I- I get hungry

Tysean- Ngga! Be serious!

Nurse 1- (Snatches clipboard from Nurse 2), You have Rare impulsive emotional distress disorder followed by vicious bipolar stress syndrome.

Lynn- So, am I the only one who reckon that you guys made all of that up?

Both Nurses- Yes

Lynn- Huh.

Tysean- I thought I already been diagnosed with stress disorder

Nurse 2- It turns out that way but this polygraph indicates that before all this happened, you have suffered your share of a lot of stressful moments. Before your sister was gone and much much earlier.

Lori- Hold on, you're trying to tell us that all this time he has been sick?

Nurse 1- Basically yes.

[We all looked at Tysean but with us, we were a bit mad in the face]

Tysean- Why you guys looking at me like that for?

Me- You've been sick this whole time?!

Tysean- I brushed it off, cuz it was nothing but bullsht all over again

Lori- Tysean, we could have killed you throughout the months of putting up with us

Tysean- Yall can't put those ridiculous times together be the cause of why I'm mentally sick. Look, guys, I enjoy hanging out with you!

Nurse 2- Look, I hate to break up this love fest but you must not leave the dome for tonight til we can figure out a resolution for your illness. So for right now, you must: Stay on the couch, make sure you're either laying down or sitting up propping your back against a pillow, never sitting down. Understand all the terms and agreements and accept these rules exactly how I gave them to you?

Tysean- What is this, some kind of survey, and I'm failing?!

Nurse 2- I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ALL THE TERMS AND AGREEMENTS AND ACCEPT THESE RULES-

Tysean- Yes! Dmn, not like I got somewhere to go anyway!

Nurse 2- Good

Nurse 1- Now, we'll be back with some more stuff before we will be on our way.

[We watched as the two paramedic nurses walk out the door and as the door closed behind them, Lana and Lynn walked up to Tysean rather disappointed].

Lynn- Tysean, we want to apologize for getting you into this mess with Flip in the first place, it was all our fault

Lana- Yeah, I mean if we didn't have the nachos, you wouldn't be in this position with Flip right now. We understand if you're mad.

Tysean- Guys, I'm not mad, okay? I- okay well I was a little p*ssed but yall are kids, I can't expect nothing but the best from you, even if I am mad at yall, I couldn't be mad forever, you guys know that I love you! (Lynn and Lana hugs Tysean as he returned the hug), Besides, it's Flip's btch ass who needs to pay!

Me- I knew you'd say that, which is why I came up with a plan to-

Tysean- Whoa whoa whoa, what plan?

Me- To take out Flip

Tysean- Lola, as much as I want to with you, I fully respect you, but it will not be in our best interest to shoot is sorry over aged ass… (whispers to Lola), List that as our back up plan

Lana- We made a plan on how to get Flip back, and when I mean 'we', I mean Lola.

Tysean- Well, I mean this when I say-

Me- Hold up, (Wheels screeching noise), wait! There's more!

Tysean- Oookayy

Me- We'll get Lori to drive us to Flip's Food N Fuel, as Lynn, Lola & I find the little room and find the draw with the most of Flip's security tapes in it and show everyone what he's been doing!

Tysean- Lola, I love how you got your plan thought out, but Imma have to say no, on that one.

Me- That's great, cuz I know you don't usually say- No?! Why!

Tysean- Look at me, that's what happens when you fk up your whole fkin with whoever gets on your cold case. But I gotten yall into enough trouble already, so imma be the adult that I am and say 'no'.

[I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing! No one says No to the princess!]

Lana- Don't worry, we can take Glitch!

Tysean- Hell no! Yall are not gon take out Glitch for a joyride

Lynn- It's not a joyride, per-say, it's more like uh…

Tysean- No!

Me- Fine, Lori can drive Vanzilla to Flip's Food N Fuel!

Tysean- Yo, don't get me sicker than I'm already are, No means No and that's it! I got yall in enough trouble already, now if you excuse me, I gotta lay down before the nurses gets back! Aye! Yall better not go near that dmn gas station! Or Imma let your parents know! Hear me?

[We nodded and went outside as the door closed behind us].

Me- (Whispers), Well Guys, looks like you two (Lana & Lynn), are gonna be the ones in charge of this mission.

Lana- What?

Me- Listen, I gotta stay with him to make sure he's okay, and Lori staying with me so I'll be safe, just in case, this… will happen again

Lynn- Then who would you think gonna drive us to the gas station?! He said we can't take Glitch

Me- Uh, I don't know, I can't think of everything, c'mon man!

Lana- Why can't we just take your jeep?

Me- Whoa whoa whoa, uh, no one, touches my jeep but me, and only I can decide who rides it.

Lynn- And we can't use Lily's, it's shut down for repairs after the quick sand incident!

Lana- Oh yeah, we rarely even got it out. Lily was so upset when it finally sunk in the quick sand

Me- Yeah, but he got it back, now all he needs to do is repair it.

Lynn- And we can't use your jeep?!

Me- If you don't stop asking me about my freakin jeep!

Lynn- Fine!

Lana- Then what can we use?

Lynn- I guess we must have to use Glitch

Lana- But he said-

Lynn- No joyrides, forget what he said, is going to a gas station few miles away from us considered as a joyride?

[No one ever thought about that question]

Me- You're right

Lynn- Good, now all we need to do is convince Glitch we're borrowing her for a few minutes

Me- Good, and what if she gets suspicious?

Lynn- Don't worry, w-we-we'll… think of something. I promise, besides all we have missing is someone to drive us there

Lana- And you guys don't have to worry about that cuz we already have someone! C'mon, Lynn, We're going back inside! (Runs back inside quickly)

Lynn- I'm coming, Lana! (Runs After Her) Wait a sec, who are we going to get?!

Leni POV

[I was in my bedroom with kinds of templates, designs, blueprints and all sorts of other stuff on my bed. When Lana and Lynn busted into my room nearly startling me.]

Me- Hey! Like have you two ever heard of knocking?

Lynn- We need your help, Leni! We need you to drive us down to Flip's so we can gather evidence on him

Me- Why?

Lana- Well we can't really get into it, but we can only tell you that tomorrow, it's about to go down

Lynn- For real!

Me- Well, I still like to know why you two are gathering evidence on him

[What we also didn't know is that there was someone else eavesdropping on us, so Lynn ran out to go check].

Lana- (Looks Leni up and down), Why you dressed like that?

[I had on old white overalls that had dry paint on them and a white cap].

Me- I can't quite tell you that I am going to look at Flip's Food N Fuel to take pictures so I can turn that place into a restaurant slash mall… I don't know yet.

Lana- Um, I think you just told me, Leni

Me- Dang it! I Hate when that happens!

Lana- If that was some kind of pay back just because we couldn't tell you what we're doing… (Sighs), fine. We're gonna get Flip shut down, for good

Me- Whoa, you guys must really have it in for Flip.

Lana- Yeah, tell me about it

Lynn- (Walks in), and Lola won't lend us her jeep, Lily's car is still under maitnence and despite Tysean's wishes, we're gonna steal Glitch so we can quickly get to Flip's and back.

Me- Oooh, you guys are gonna steal- what did he say about Glitch?

Lana- Basically he said we couldn't take him out on a (Quotation fingers), "joyride" but we need to get somewhere

Me- Why can't you ask Lisa to design a vehicle we can use so we all get a 100/100 win?

[I bet I can tell Lana and Lynn were getting confused].

Lynn- You mean a 50/50 win

Lana- Aye Leni, That wasn't quite a bad idea, Lisa and I could fix up some kind of transportation vehicle and nobody ever have to do anything. We'll have our own way of traveling without no problem!

Me- Yeah, I'm full of ideas

Lynn- Mmm-hmm. (To Self), stupid ones too, Look, we don't have all night, we need you to drive us down to Flip's before Ty comes to his senses on where Glitch is!\

Me- I thought we were making our own vehicle

Lana- Later, we need to take Glitch now while the coast is still clear!

Me- I'm sorry, I can't do that to Tysean.

Lynn- Um, Leni, when we mean by steal, we mean by borrow. You know, You borrow something that doesn't belong to you then you put it back before the party knows it's missing?

Me- What party? Are they're here to take Glitch too? Why isn't I invited?

Lynn- No, Leni! I mean, We borrow Glitch before Tysean notices she's gone

Me- But she's in his driveway

Lynn- (To Lana), I'm done, Lana, you handle this! (Walks to the other side of the room, arms folded)

Lana- Leni, Listen, We need your help, I know you wan't to go to Flip's and we need to go to Flip's… wait a minute, Lynn, we can take Vanzilla, why we gotta steal Glitch for?

Me- Guys, Lori has the keys and she won't even let me touch it

Lynn- Plus, Vanzilla makes a lot of noise,

Lana- So

Lynn- SO, Ty also told us we couldn't go down to Flip's Food N Fuel for our own safety

Lana- Oh yeah. This sucks!

[I noticed the disappointment in their eyes that I wanted to help them, even if it means hurting and disrespecting Tysean's wishes]

Me- Guys, Imma help you guys get to where you need to be

Lana- You will?! (Lynn and Lana perks up)

Me- Of course, I got stuff to do there anyways

[Lynn looked me up and down]

Lynn- Why are you wearing overalls to Flip's

Me- Imma take pictures from the outside, inside and do a little work

Lynn- But are you gonna paint something?

Me- No

Lynn- Then, why wear that if you're only gonna wear that- never mind

[Then we turned around to see Lisa standing in the doorway]

Lisa- After all I've heard I came to see if you guys like to require my services on this mission

Lynn- Wait, so it was you? Who- how'd you find out?

Lisa- One of our so called spooky sisters came to me and filled me in on this operation you guys are planning.

Lana and Lynn- (Whispered Loudly), Lucy!

Lisa- You know, Nikki didn't teach me to hack for nothing, I can probably help you guys since Flip's is obviously secured all throughout the premises

Lynn- Well, we aint got nothing to lose

Lana- Fine, Lisa, you're in

Lisa- Yes! [Lisa ran down the hall and Lana and Lynn followed as I gathered my tool box, my blueprints, my phone and camera and notebook. You never know what you need but I told them I will remake Flip's Food N Fuel into something better. Downstairs Lincoln, Luna and Lucy were on the couch, including Lily watching pre-recorded news where Flip was being interviewed].

 _Newscaster- Are you gonna close your store?_

 _Flip- Hell no! I will recover and I will be there tomorrow, first thing, six in the morning! I may be down but I'm not out! Trust me when I say, I don't quit! Expect me down here at six o'clock sharp!_

 _News broadcaster- At that dump, you still expect people to come over there?_

 _Flip- You all understand that all this is vandalism arson charges, they can't penalize me for that, and they better not!_

 _News broadcaster- Hehe, of course, like people actually give a (Beep), that your store is destroyed by some over powered prick_

 _Flip- You'd be surprised_

 _News Broadcaster- Yeah, I'm not. Hehe, We'll be right back after these messages_

 _Flip- Well you and everyone in this (Beep), can KISS MY A-{CUTS TO COMMERCIAL}_

[Lincoln paused the recorded show].

Lincoln- Well, I guess that's out! I bet Flip sleeps at his store

Luna- You kidding me, Bro? He has a house, don't he?

Lincoln- Well, let's face it, he looks like he has nowhere to go but to his store. I mean, why go to work at 6 in the morning? That's torture.

Rita- (Walks past the kids w/laundry), It's called life, Lincoln

Luna- Well, I wish they'll rewrite the definition of life, dudes!

Lynn- Guys, tell Lori not to wait up for any of us because we'll be at Flip's gathering evidence

Lincoln- Weren't we told not to go to that place?

Lana- Yeah, but we're doing this for Tysean, not just us

Lynn- But we don't know where to start looking

Lucy- Take me with you, I like dark places, especially empty places

Lincoln- Lucy, no! Guys, if you really want to get evidence, go snatch some security tapes from his office

Me- Wait, he has an office?

Lincoln- (Looks at Leni unsure looking up and down from a far distance), yeeeahh, um, why are you wearing that if you're not gonna paint anything?

Me- I thought I could do a few fixing up at Flip's, well I mean I'm just going to turn it into my own personal mall slash restaurant

Lincoln- Yeah, good luck with that

Me- See, yall still saying I can't do it, just watch! And, I just might paint something!

Lynn- (To Others except Leni), Of what? How your brain looks? (Measures with her fingers as others smirked)

Luna- Paint what, brah?

Me- Flip's gas station

Lincoln- I'm afraid you can't do that, because he goes to work at six and there's no way you can paint the whole gas station in time-

[I zoomed out the door across the street as Lisa only went after but stood at the door].

Lana- What were you saying, Lincoln?

Lincoln- Oh, when Clyde and I were working for Flip, we were in his office watching security tapes, and there's a whole lot of others in there in the cabinet under the television screens.

Lynn- And why are you telling us this now?!

Lincoln- I didn't think what you guys were doing is that serious! I mean, no more slurpies from Flip's? You sure you wanna run him out of business?

Lana- Yes, Lincoln, he tried to get Tysean sick! We can't let him get away with that!

Lincoln- Before yall go, I have to let yall know that he's real tight with survallence so if I were you you'd better be careful

Lisa- Thanks for the vital information (Grabs laptop), we'll be back shortly (Walks out the door)

Lana- C'mon Lynn, we gotta go before it's too late!

Lynn- Lincoln? Luna? Please don't tell mom, dad, Lola or Lori where we went, they will not be very happy about this, as you can already see from last night

Lincoln- Sure. W-where's Lucy?

Lisa- (Sighs) probably in Glitch

Luna- You guys just do what you've gotta do and get out of there

Lynn- Will do

Lily- Be, careful

Lana- Aww, we will, Lily (Kisses her forehead) [I pulled Glitch in front of the house as Lana, Lynn and Lisa went out and got in].

Me- Okay guys, are you ready to go to the party?

Lynn- W-wha- what party? Leni, I just told you 'party' as in 'that person of interest', there's no party!

Lana- We're just going to Flip's and back

Lynn- And most importantly, why aren't you wearing black?

[I see everyone was wearing black except me, I was still in my overalls. I am not going to be part of the mission, I have my own mission to complete. And it's called, proving my sisters and brother wrong!]

Me- I thought we all can wear what we want

[I didn't want to tell them why because they already know, telling them again would be annoying, so I had to pull off another one of my dumb moments on them].

Lisa- (Whispers to Lana and Lynn) okay, um who's idea was it to let her come with us?

Lynn- (Whispers), We had no choice! Lori is with Tysean, if we asked her, then she will be suspicious, which she will alert Tysean, so we had to find someone who's closest to her and that's…

[I found a button on the dashboard that looks like another one of these everyday small red buttons so I pressed one and Glitch made a lot of noise as she started to transform like the Magic School Bus. Glitch turned into a black van with a magnifying glass coming from the top of the roof, I thought it was just her antenna.

Tysean: Yo, Glitch never has an antenna unless she transforms into any other vehicle. In fact yall, Glitch transformed into Crocker's Fairy hunting van.

Leni: Oh, I thought that creepy guy looks familiar.]

(Glitch transforms into Crocker's fairy hunting van)

Lynn- (sighs heavily), …her.

Lana- Leni! You can't drive around town like that?

Me- Why not?

Lynn- Really, Leni? Who's gonna think twice on asking why this van has a big ass magnifying glass coming from the top of the got dmn roof from where the antenna suppose to be?

Me- I would

Lisa- Yeah we know you would, you're Leni

Me- I'm Leni, so who are you guys again?

[I was just testing their patience, I really seem to get on Lynn's nerves though.

Lynn: Yeah, You did!

Leni: Hehe]

Me- Kidding! Now lets go do this!

Lisa- Hold Everything, I must ask

Lynn- We are not stopping to go to the bathroom for your weird poop studies

Lisa- Not that, does Leni even have a driving License?! [We screeched out from in front of the house and went on to Flip's. We were almost there when we heard a noise from the back of the Glitch, we thought that was some of my stuff but… we were talking amongst ourselves when]-

Lucy- (In low flat tone), You guys aren't suppose to be doing this!

[I stopped Glitch to a screeching stop as we all got scared instantly!]

Lynn- LUCY!

Me- You almost made us crash!

Lucy- You were specifically told by Tysean not to take Glitch and stay away from Flip's food n fuel

Me- We're not taking Glitch, we're 'borrowing' him, right, guys? (Winks at them repeatedly)

Lynn- Yeeeah, please don't do that

Lucy- Just wait til I tell them what you all are doing

[Lana: We all expected this kind of sht from Lola but not from Lucy so we all had to do something to change her mind.]

Lucy- Let me come with you

Lynn- Lincoln said no!

Lucy- But Lincoln's not here is he?

Lynn- (Sighs), No

Lucy- Now, either you take me with you or I'll call Lori to pick me up… and I'll tell her what's going on

Lynn- Fine! Lets go, we're running behind schedule! Although I don't see myself saying that

Lisa- Step on it, Leni, we're running behind schedule!

Lynn- Okay, much better!

[We arrived at Flip's as I went out with my stuff and took a few pictures. My sisters didn't get why I was doing that, but I got other stuff to worry about. I'm only here to show all of them wrong, they can do whatever they want.]

Lisa: Hacker

Lynn & Lana: Snoopers

Lucy- What about me?

Lynn- Wow, um, hey, you can be look out, you see anyone, anyone at all, let us know (Gives her a radio)

Lucy- Wicked

Lucy: Look Out

Lana- I can't tell if you're excited or that you just don't care

Lynn- Oh, she's excited, believe me.

Lisa- Okay, guys, he has a sophisticated secure alarm system that anyone couldn't be able to crack.

Lynn- You mean you can't crack it?

Lisa- I didn't say I couldn't crack it, I said he has an alarm system that anyone who tries to hack it can't. But I can, for only five minutes so yall better start looking

Lynn- Fair enough, lets go, Partner in Crime! (Lana and Lynn went to the front door)

Lana- Dang it! I left my tool box back at the house!

[I saw Lynn and Lana struggling to get inside so I went and took my hair clip and tried to pick the lock. It worked but I had a feeling I heard a real unusual noise. It was probably nothing so I went on taking pictures, taking notes as I looked around the store, taking measurements, and all that stuff, Lana and Lynn went around the store looking for Flip's boss's room. Glitch was aware what they were trying to do and thought she needed to be out of plain sight so she went behind the store and transformed herself into one of the trash dumpsters. Lisa was also aware of Glitch's sudden 'coming to life', and braced herself as she went along for the ride.

Lisa- A dumpster, Glitch? Really?

Glitch- You needed room to do your stuff, Plus, you guys are so lucky I didn't tell Tysean what all of you are doing. I thought what yall are doing was very sweet, he will be happy the same time p*ssed off when he finds out I'm missing and yall went to Flip's.

Lisa- He's not gonna know, trust us. He was told he can't go outside or to get up from the couch, from what Lynn and Lana told us.

{BACK AT THE DOME}

Lori POV

[The paramedics left an hour ago and Tysean was fast asleep. I was talking to Bobby as Lola slept beside him. They both looked cute together, In case you didn't know, Tysean adores the twins. A lot of minutes gone by quick and Lola was still sleep and Tysean was getting cranky as usual].

Tysean- Uugh! Lori! I want some fresh air!

Me- Sorry, Tysean, but the nurses told me that you can't go outside

Tysean- Man, Fk what the nurses said!

Me- [I hated to say this again but I had to], Want me to slap you with my shoe again?

Tysean- Naw, naw, not again, not the shoe. (Sighs heavily), fine, can you at least see if Glitch is still outside.

Me- Sure, I will waste my energy walking all the way to the window-

Tysean- Man, Stop being a little btch and get yo skinny but flatulent gassy ass to the window!

[Like I said, I hated to say what I said because each time I hear it, I get guilty that one day, I would took it too far… (Clears Throat), anyway, I checked outside, Glitch was nowhere in sight and I bet I know wherever they went, it had something to do with what happened yesterday.]

Me- If I come to the window to see that Glitch is still in the driveway safe and souuowow- [yeah, glitch is gone! And I almost felt like im gonna pass out!]

Tysean- Well, lazy ass, is she out there

Me- (Swallows Nervously), Um… yeah? She's out there

Tysean- Man, that aint sht, Glitch, if you're here, beep for me, bae!

[I always wondered how the heck Glitch could hear him from such a far distance. I snuck in the kitchen and quickly called Lincoln and told him to come to the dome so I can give him the keys to Vanzilla so he can beep the horn. Lincoln received the keys but tripped on Lola's jeep]

Lincoln- Uh-Oh, Lola's gonna flip when she sees this! Wait…

Tysean- (From Inside), GLITCH! WHERE THE FK YOU AT!?

[I left out the part that he was on laughing gas, which he rarely has no effect on but luckily, the nurses gave him a heavy dose to just enough put him to sleep. I guess it worked a little too much, because now he acts like he's drunk and he is about to wake up Lola.]

Me- (Goes to the door), Lincoln, Hurry up! Beep the horn!

Lincoln- Um, uh- (Honks Lola's Jeep)

Tysean- Wow, that doesn't sound like you, Glitch… you probably sick like me, it's all good, you'll feel better in the morning, I'm sure of it!

[I couldn't believe Lincoln didn't make it to Vanzilla but Lola's jeep was better than nothing and he believed it so I guess that's a win/win. I thanked Lincoln and tried to reach Leni from her phone, but no answer. Then I thought as smart as Tysean was about knowing how to get in contact with Glitch, I thought it was a good idea not to call anyone related to whomever was responsible on Glitch's absence. I sat in the Chair and slightly dosed off. Tysean finally went down too].

{BACK AT FLIP'S FOOD N' FUEL}

Leni's POV

[Lynn: An hour has passed and we still couldn't find the boss room. I guess Flip have it in a different location this time so no one can find it. Smart! Really smart, and a big time waster. Lana and I were sitting down on the floor feeling bored and disappointed.

Leni: I wanted to call Lola because she was the only one who believed in me when I came up with this idea but I left my phone at the house. I thought we were only gonna be gone for a few minutes, but it turned into hours and I was designing how Flip's gonna look like when I fix it up.]

Lana- We're never gonna find that room!

Lynn- No sht!

Lana- How long we've been here?

Lynn- (Looks at her watch), Like nearly two hours

[I saw a car pulled up and it was obvious that it had to be Flip's car. I didn't panic because I was only taking picutres and sketching the inside of the store. Flip took out his crutches and swung his way toward me].

Flip- What are you doing here around 3 in the morning?!

Me- I was…

INSIDE THE STORE

Lynn- Who's that?

(Lana and Lynn sees a strange figure talking to Leni)

[Lucy was around the corner and sees everything and tried to get in contact with Lynn and Lana]

Lucy- Guys! It's Flip! He's talking to Leni!

Both- (Gasped) Flip!

(Both backs against the door)

Lana- What's he doing here at 3 in the morning?

Lynn- Probably trying to make Leni blow our cover so we can get busted! Great! What are we gonna do now?

OUTSIDE THE STORE

Flip- …If I were you I'd drive or walk back to where you came from

Me- You forgot fly

Flip- Fly?

Me- Yeah

Flip- Ugh! Where's your car?! I'm sure you drove all the way here

Me- I drove?

Flip- Yeah You drove! How could you forget?!

Me- I would know if I drove something, Flip, duh! Like, I would see my car, where is my car? Do you see my car? No so I must have flew

Flip- You know what? I'm not gonna get into this

[He then saw the open door to his shop]

Flip- WHAT IS MY DOOR TO MY STORE OPEN?! (Looks at Leni), Did you pick it?

Me- Pick what? My nose? Eww, That's gross!

Flip- No! my door to my store?!

Me- Ohh, no, I didn't pick it

Flip- But you're the only one I see here so you had to do it! Stop lying to me, Loud!

Me- I'm telling the truth! I mean, I can't possibly be that smart to pick something that stuff-isicated

Flip- It's Sophisticated! And you're probably right, you're too stupid to pick something like that

Me- Exactly… hey!

Flip- Who else is here wit ya?

Me- Just me, Leni

Flip- No, they're had to be someone else with you or else, how did you find your way here on your own?

[He got me there]

INSIDE THE STORE

Lana- Hey, Lynn? Did you ever wonder what was behind that counter Flip is always standing at?

Lynn- No, and we probably shouldn't-

Lana- Last time I checked I thought you were all about that action, now you wanna back out?

Lynn- I jus- Look, we tried, Flip is outside, and The door's open…

Lana & Lynn- THE DOOR'S OPEN!? LEEENNIII!

[Flip & I heard Lynn and Lana yell and Flip looked at me]

Flip- Just you, huh?

Me- It could be anybody!

Flip- It's your sisters, isn't it?

Me- Well-

Flip- Aah, now I see what's goin on, Tysean sent yall down here to tarnish me and my store's good name!

Lynn- What good name? (Lana climbs over the counter)

Lana- C'mon, Lynn! (Pulls Lynn over the counter (Lynn- Whoa!))

[Lucy's stomach growled and decided to go in… what she didn't know was that Flip was already inside just as after Lynn got pulled from behind the counter by Lana].

Flip- Come out come out, wherever you girls are! And don't try anything stupid!

Lucy- (Groans), So hungry… Can't-

Flip- (From far), Who's there?

{Behind The Counter}

[Lana and Lynn were squatting behind the counter so they wouldn't get seen]

Lynn- What's this?

(Both moves out the way as Lana opens a door like entrance)

Lana- It looks like an underground basement

[The two carefully peeked behind the counter to see that Flip is still searching and Lucy is in trouble… and hungry. She tries to move and reach for a bag but the hardest thing to do was to get the bag to be quiet while you're trying to open it. So whenever Lucy tried to touch a snack, either the bag or wrapper made a sound which make Flip follow where it's coming from. She was hiding in the chip isle and she huddled up with her knees in her chest. Flip went to the back of the store and thought for a second].

Lucy- Oh, I wish I should have ate something when I had the chance- I guess that's how death feels like… deep (Stomach growls louder)

[With that, her stomach growl was just loud enough to attract Flip who was coming her way. Lana and Lynn knew we had to do something. They had to distract him long enough before he catches her. As for me, I had to find Glitch and Lisa before something else happens, but Lynn had got me doing other ideas].

Lynn- (whispers), Leni!

Me- (Whispers), Yeah?

Lynn- (Whispers Loudly), Do something!

Me- (Whispers Louder), Like what?!

(Flip turns around quickly to hear nothing, then turns back)

Lynn- (Whispers Loudest), ANYTHING!

[I saw a brick and decided if that's what she wanted me to do, so guess what I done with it?]

[SCENE: Lucy huddling against the shelf]

(Sound: Glass breaking shattering) (Lucy jumps at the noise as to see the brick land right almost in front of her)

Flip- WHAT THE-

[I ran to find Lisa and Glitch with Flip screaming my name]

FLIP- LOOOOUUUUDDD!

[As Flip ran outside after me, struggling, with the crutches, Lynn went berserk at what just happened]

Lynn- Wha- She- I- Go- Damn! Leni!

Lana- No Time! Lucy! C'mon!

[Lucy completely bolted from the shelf and hopped over the counter with the three and went under the underground basement.]

{In Glitch}

Lisa- Guys? Guys, come in, guys… We have a problem, My laptop is dying and the alarm system is gonna come back on in 3 minutes! Where are you guys?

Glitch- (In Computer-listic Voice) WARNING WARNING, HUMAN BEINGS APPROACHING! COMMENSE CAMOFLAUGE SEQUENCE!

(Flip throws the crutches down and runs quicker after Leni)

[I came and saw Glitch about to change from the trash dumpster… I was confused which dumpster was which until I saw that the one that was moving was Glitch, so I hitched inside the "bin" just in time.

Me- (Leni looks at Lisa), Hi, Lisa? Lovely night tonight, isn't it?

Lisa- Greetings second eldest sibling, it's just lovely.

[Lisa: By the way, that was sarcasm]

[Leni: Then Glitched transformed again but turned invisible. I wasn't sure if she was back to being a car, a van or a trash dumpster. But we were invisible. As for Flip, who was sweating badly and what I also saw, he was running…]

Me- He… He was Faking it?!

Lisa- Whaaat?!

{In The Basement/Back At The Dome}

Lori- He was faking it?!

Me- Yes! [I was calling from Glitch's phone from inside her] He was running after me when I threw a brick at the window

Lori- Wait a minute, you threw a brick? At the window?

Lynn- Um, Leni, before we go any further… WHAT THE FK WAS THAT SHT FOR?!

Me- I thought that's what you wanted me to do?!

Lynn- No it wasn't?!

Me- But your words were "Do something, ANYTHING"!

Lynn- Yeah, anything but "THAT"!

Me- Oh. Sorry

Lynn- Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to-

Lana- Aye, now's not the time! Leni, could you've thrown a much lighter object than a brick?

Me- Like a wrench?

Lana- (Stands there dumbstruck), yeah, why not go with that? Lets break another window why don't you

Me- I-

Lori- You know, I can't keep calling you guys and lying behind Tysean's back! Lola's even trying to keep him from leaving the living room or even come in contact with Glitch!

Lisa- Well, much to your information, we on the other hand have three minutes until the security alarm goes off.

(3 Second Silence)

Lisa- GET WITH THE PROGRAM, PEOPLE!

Me- You said your computer's dead

Lisa- I have a watch

Lori- And Tysean'll have our asses if you guys don't hurry up with whatever you gotta do! Can you believe I almost literally passed out when I saw Glitch gone?

Lynn- Don't worry, Lori, give us five and we'll be back before you can say-

Lori- This isn't a game, Lynn, Tysean doesn't have five or even three minutes

Lola- (In Background, in a flat tone w/arms crossed), I know, you could try knocking him out again. Im sure that could buy yall some time.

Lori- Lola, Please, Lola, I'm on the phone!

Lola & Tysean- Wit Who?!

Lori- (To Self), Oh shit! (To Others), (Whispers), Get, here, now! (Hangs Up)

{IN STORE OF BASEMENT}

Lynn- Lana, still got your tool box in the back seat?

Lana- Of course

Lynn- Good, (To Leni), Leni, meet me in the store, we gotta do a little something before we go

Lucy- Are you guys gonna booby trap the store?

Lana- Ohhh-oh-oh! Please say yes!

Lynn- Sorry, but lets just say Leni and I are gonna do a little extra curricular activities before we head out

Lana- (Moans) Aww

[Lynn ran back upstairs as I went out Glitch and went inside the store. I brought Lana's toolbox and Lynn got the stool and went to work].

(Lucy's stomach growls loud; Lana looks at Lucy)

Lucy- Sorry, Im hungry.

[Lana looked around for food for Lucy and she found a mini fridge and saw all kinds of treats. She snatched a few for herself and Lucy and gave her some of the treats].

Lucy- Wow! (Bites into candy bar), I'm in heaven!

Lana- These must be where the rich kids get their candy bars, but what are all these delicious treats doing down here?

Lucy- I don't know, but I didn't mean to jeopardize the mission. You know how Dad makes goulash every week, I couldn't take it anymore. So I skipped dinner.

Lana- I feel you, Luce. You sit there and eat your candy bar while I'll look around and figure where we are.

[Lucy agreed, and Lana walked and looked around].

Lana- What is this place? This looks like an arcade mixed into a control station- humph!

[Lana accidentally bumped into the TVs. She then got up to see that those were mini TVs all in one. She noticed then where they were].

Lana & Lucy- (Gasped), The Boss's room!

Lana- Lucy, We found it!

Lucy- Yes! Now all we need to do is look for the security tapes.

Lana- Yeah, I just wished this was easier said than done. (Looks around)

[Back in Glitch, Lisa's watch went off and suddenly red lights went around the store].

Lisa- (Gasps) Oh no! The security breach! It's on! Guys! Unless you're not in the basement, you are in trouble… the security breach is on

Lynn- We can see that! [Lynn and I were froze in pose when the infared light thingys went around us]

{In Basement}

Lucy- And why are these blue things scanning up and down in here? [Lucy and Lana were holding each other while the blue infared light thingys were busy scanning up and down the stuff around the basement too]

Lisa- Ohh, I must have made a slight error in my document for Flip's security breach, it's monitoring all over the premises… which means…

[There were green infared lights going all around the store, and I remembered that Lisa and Glitch were outside and could be scanned at any moment. Tysean didn't try a test for the camo feature in Glitch yet so whether the scanner misses her or detects her, we could either be safe or not safe. Flip was at the Royal Woods Police Department and the cops hacked into his security system and told everything to the cops. As the cops explained everything to Flip, Flip made a big deal out of it and hit a red button as out here the green light thingy detected Glitch and hit her. {It was known whether or not Flip was the cause or Glitch was the cause}, Then there was a big loud alarm purge like alarm sound].

Lynn- Really? Why pick this sound?!

Me- We gotta hurry, now's our chance! [We moved faster doing what we were doing].

{At Police Station}

Head Sergeant- Hey! What have you done?!

Flip- I did what I had to do, they broke into my store

Sergeant 2- We need you to stay calm, sir

Head Sergeant- And we need nobody but us touching the equipment!

Sergeant 3- He could have scared them, sir

Head Sergeant- You know you could be arrested for meddling with our equipment without permission? That could be counted as stealing

Flip- What?! How could touching someone else's stuff is stealing

Sergeant 2- Well, it's quite simple, you see-

Flip- Can I ask yall a quick question?

Head Sgt.- No, What?

Flip- What charge would hacking into a security breach plus breaking and entering, trespassing and busting a window to a secured location cost ya? (Everything and Everyone paused and looks at Flip as he looks at them with a sneaky smirk on his face.

[Next Scene]

(Flip rids shot gun in the Sgt.'s police car followed by 3 others)

Flip- Can I turn on the siren? (Reaches for the switch)

Head Sgt.- (Slaps Flip's hand away) No! Hands off! You've touched enough sht today!

Flip- (Sadly Groans) Awww (Head Sgt. Turns on sirens)

[We suddenly heard sirens and barely see blue lights]

Me- Aww, man, It's over! (Puts something in the sack)

Lynn- Don't worry, Leni! We got all of them, lets find Glitch and ditch this dump!

Me- What about Lana and Lucy?

Lynn- Forget them, they'll catch up!

[Lynn closed the sack and we lick quickly bolted out of Flip's in a rush! Back in the basement or the Boss's room, Lana and Lucy were struggling searching for the files].

Lucy- We'll never find those files, we might as well get busted right now

Lana- No way, Lucy, we gotta find those files for Tysean, otherwise, we won't have justice!

(Lana and Lucy hears a stomping noise)

Lucy- gasp, who's that?

Lana- (Looks around quickly), and there's nowhere to hide!

(Door suddenly opens and two shadows appear getting bigger)

Lana- I guess this is it, Lucy! It was nice knowing you!

Lucy- You too…

(Shadows get bigger)

Both- (Scream) AAAAHHHH!

[We entered the boss's room and Lynn slammed the door after us].

Lucy- Gasp! It's only Lynn and Leni!

Me- Look, guys, we don't have much time! Flip and the cops are on their way here!

Lana- But we can't find the files in here!

Lynn- Wait, Lincoln did say we needed to find video surveillance tapes, not files

Lana- So, you think video tapes are the next best evidence next to files?

Lynn- Look, I don't know, lets just find those security tapes and get out of here

Lucy- Lincoln said that the security tapes are under the TVs in the cabinet

[Lana then remembered where she bumped into the TVs and then we all saw the cabinet under the TVs].

(The cop cars screech to stop in front of the gas station)

Lynn- Sht! We gotta move fast!

Lana- Guys, I'll get the security tapes, you guys just work on a way out of here!

Lynn- There is no way out of here!

(Crash!)

[It was Lisa and Glitch!]

Lisa- We dug our way into the dirt and noticed that in the records, it's against the law to have an underground room under the store

Lucy- And we're criminals in an illegal room stealing pieces of Flip's property

Lynn- Gee, Luce, You make it sound like we're the ones who are gonna get in trouble

Lisa- Apparently Lucy's right. If we all want to live for another day, we might as well get ready to go now

[Glitch backed in so we can get in but Lana wasn't done getting all the tapes yet. When all of us except Lana got in Glitch, loud stomping came pounding the ground nonstop and got louder and louder every second. Lana was only 3 vhs tapes away from getting caught! The door to the room got smashed by the cop's stick thingys-

[Lynn: Stick thingys?

Leni: Yeah

Lincoln: They're called batons-

Leni: Anyway, They used their long stick thingys to break open the door and Lana was reaching for that last tape when she heard a loud "FREEZE"! She gasped and we gasped]

Flip- We gotcha now, weasel!

[Lana grabbed the last tape and turned around looking at two cops and Flip looking dead at her].

Flip- I don't think that belongs to you little girl!

Lana- Stay away from me, Flip! You've done enough damage!

Flip- (Thinks for a sec), Ohhh, I know what this is about. You still mad about my nacho's poisoning you and your sister? Look, it was just a joke I mean, it wasn't meant for you or her. It was meant for your punk ass friend!

Lana- Wait, so you did meant to give him the nachos! So he can get sick as revenge for forcing yourself to fire Leni… talking all that mess to you?

Flip- Wow, you know so much! And after what I'm seeing before my very self today, I'll make sure he gets a unexpected welcome! (Grabs the random cop's gun from belt pocket and aimed it at Lana; Pulls the gun slide)

Lana- (Swallows) Um, guys?

Random Cop- Hey! That's my gun!

Flip- So!

Head Sgt.- Hey! What did I tell you about touching the equipment?!

Flip- Give me the tapes, little girl!

Lana- Or what? (Bang!) (Drops Tape) Aaah!

Flip- Shoot! I missed!

Random Cop- Gimmie That! (Snatches Gun from Flip)

Head Sgt.- Flip, you are adding a whole lot of charges

Flip- So what? You guys don't understand, you're dealing with 5- (Sees the car), 6 criminals who are trespassers and one of'em is a car!

Head Sgt.- (To self) Oh god!

Random Cop- Not this sht again!

Flip- Really! That car is alive! It runs by itself and how would you thought those kids who don't have licenses get over here?

Head Sgt.- (Thinks for a sec), Okay, I see where your point.

Flip- Really? Good!

Head Sgt.- Not really! Im just surprised on how you not only stole an officer's gun but to use it to shoot an innocent child!

Flip- She's workin for that punk who destroyed my store!

Head Sgt.- Apparently this ain't adding up, you need to calm down, right now!

Flip- (at Lana), Listen, girl! Imma tell you for the last time!

[Then the Boss Cop (Head Sgt.), pulls out his gun and points it at Flip]

Head Sgt.- Don't move, Flip!

Flip- What the- Oh sht! C'mon officer! She is obviously taking something that belongs to me! See? All those video tapes right there beside her?

[He notices it but still decided to keep the gun on Flip].

Head Sgt.- Missy, I will place you and the rest of your um… sisters? (Lana nods yes), Yeah, imma place all of you under arrest-

Flip- And that car?

Random Cop- For the last time, That car is not alive!

Flip- You don't know that for sure!

Random Cop- well I do know that you're insane as fk!

Head Sgt.- ENOUGH! (To Lana), Ma'am, if you don't hand us those tapes right now, imma have to arrest you and your sisters- (At Flip), AND THE CAR GOES STRAIGHT TO THE JUNKYARD!

(Flip pouts)

Head Sgt.- Now, the tapes

Lana- But-

Flip- You heard him! Give him the tapes!

Lana- (Looks at the tapes), You guys want the tapes so bad… (Reaches the tape she had on the floor)

(Flip runs at Lana)

Lana- …Then you all can (Throws it at Flip), Have'em!

[The vhs tape flew and hit Flip right in the face. Then the Boss cop was reaching to grab either Lana or the sack of tapes but Lana went in the sack and threw one at him too. Sad for him he was too close to dodge it. Glitch then transformed into a mobile looking jet and Lana ran with the sack and grabbed onto the wing].

Flip- What you guys doin, they're getting away- (Sees Glitch), GUYS! GUYS, THAT CAR JUST TRANSFORMED INTO A JET!

Lana- See ya, suckers!

Lynn- Yo, is that a mini fridge over there?

Flip- Hey… you better not touch my fridge!

[Lynn put on the weight lifting belt and lifted the mini fridge and jerked the plug from the socket. She then threw the fridge in Glitch and hopped in].

Lynn- Come on, Lana!

[Lana grabbed the sack and and went inside Glitch as she closed the door behind her. Then, Glitch span and span until she and all of us in her shrunk a little bit so we can fit out of the hole in the wall (The hole was too small for the wings to fit not to mention Lana was on the wing of Glitch). We flew back in front of the Glitch and she transformed into a different version of Vanzilla but new and improved! Glitch sped off with a screechy exit, leaving a skit mark on the concrete of the gas station].

{BACK IN BOSS'S ROOM}

Flip- Guys! They- Just- took- my mini dmn fridge!

Random Cop- Okay, now you really starting to getting on my nerves!

Flip- Nah, really, That car just turned into a jet, shrunk and went out of here with my mini fridge!

Head Sgt.- Okay listen, we done told you many times that cars cannot be alive. And as for those kids, we'll catch them later.

Flip- What kind of cops are you?!

Random Cop- The best of the business

(Head Sgt. Picks up the tape he was hit with from the ground)

Head Sgt.- So uh, care to explain this?

Flip- Why, that's one of my survallience tapes, thank you sir. At least yall done something right you know? hehe! (Reaches for the tape)

Head Sgt.- Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing?

Flip- What does it look like I'm taking what's mine!

Head Sgt.- Uh, yeah about that? These three tapes, are now considered as evidence

Flip- What?!

Random Cop- You know, since there's lots of news about gas stations going out of business and stuff due to failed class expections.

Head Sgt.- And since this week we hear a lot from you and your store, and this "guy" you say is destroying it, these should be the answer to why all of it is leading to all this.

Flip- You can't be serious

Head Sgt.- And since you've got a list of charges filed against you so far, not only we would have continued this investigation, but you would have been arrested!

Flip- So what should I do til then?

Random Cop- Not leave the country, sir because you're now a person of interest

Flip- WHAT?! YOU PIGS!

Head Sgt.- You're not in trouble!

Random Cop- (Murmurs to self), Not yet

Flip- YOU GOT ONE MORE TIME!

Random Cop- Try Me!

(Both gets ready to fight until Head Sgt. Breaks it up)

Head Sgt.- Hey hey hey! (At Random Cop), you there, stop playing and get back to work!

Random Cop- Wha- Who's playing?! He-

Head Sgt.- Now!

(Random Cop glares dangerously at Flip before going upstairs; The Head Sgt. Notices Flip doesn't have his crutches)

Head Sgt.- Uh, son? Where's your crutches?

Flip- Son? I'm a man!

Head Sgt. Where is your crutches?!

Flip- My crutches? Hey! I guess I left them outside

Head Sgt.- Um, why are they outside?

Flip- I dropped them when I was running to catch someone from breaking into my store

Random Cop- (Peeks from Upstairs), I got a question, You're injured, so how the fk can you heal that fast?

Flip- Aww who asked you

Head Sgt.- Yeah, he's right, im not buying that.

Flip- I um, rolled. I couldn't run so I rolled after them, you know, got down on the… ground and…

Head Sgt.- Yeah, I still aint buying it, Maybe this tape here will tell us the real truth once and for all

Flip- But-

Head Sgt.- But nothing! Don't go nowhere or we'll track you down and arrest you!

[Flip's face turned red than an apple and started to scream out]-

Flip- TYSEANNNN! YOU DAMN LOUUUDDSSS!

[We were riding down the street tryna rush back to the dome before anything else happen and then the next thing we knew we have blue and orange lights behind us]

Lynn- Oh No! Glitch, It's the cops!

Glitch- I know! [Glitch tried to shake them off but no way did they try to back down. We past our street Franks Avenue-

Lincoln: Franklin Avenue!

Leni: Lincoln, Please don't interrupt!

(Lincoln Sighs)]

Lana- Glitch, we just passed our street!

Glitch- I KNOW!

Lucy- Well turn your keester around and go back there

Glitch- Um, unless you want a heard of police squad cars literally after your ass, I recommend that you get rid of them first, in case you forgot, Tysean is thinking that I'm still in the driveway! We were suppose to keep it low key!

Lynn- Well, what do you call this? Is this low key?

[I saw a little light blue button on the dashboard and thought should I press it. We then arrived at the busy side of town and there were cops coming at every different directions, and Glitch was dodging every single one.]

Lana- I don't think Glitch could keep this up!

Lisa- Glitch is losing fuel fast!

Lana- The cop car must have slammed into us, thus ruining part of her gas tank!

Glitch- My gas tank has been broken, Tysean meant to order me a part but the part never got there

Lana- Well that sucks!

Lisa- Um, if you would please talk about your engineering conversations later we have our own problems to deal with!

[Then there was a road block of cops in front of us and Glitch was running out of gas fast and it felt like we're slowing down too.]

Me- Hmm, I wonder what this button does… I think this should give us more speed, or at least more gas…

[My other sisters noticed me observing the dashboard and was about to leap at me avoid me from pressing another button]. I pressed a red button which brought two huge rockets from the back and we were speeding super fast and we were gonna head right into the road block. The other cops thought they should move out the way, but the other cop cars from the other directions came prepared and turned on their own personal turbo engines and came speeding after us].

Lynn- Well, great job, Leni! You found the turbo button

Me- Aww, thanks Lynn

Lynn- I was being sarcastic!

Me- (Paused for a sec), were you being sarcastic about that too?

Lynn- (Slaps her forehead), Oh god!

Me- Hey! It's that light little blue button again! I should press it!

Everyone- DON'T PRESS ANYMORE BUTTONS!

(Presses the button)

[We were not only losing gas, we thought we were gonna crash but suddenly, we had our eyes closed and we still didn't felt pain. We were actually in a portal like universe. Lynn pressed the red button I pressed and disabled the two rockets from the back of Glitch. We then felt ourselves drifting quickly inside the portal thingy]

Lucy- Where are we?

Lisa- Perhaps this must be the portal Tysean drives Glicth through whenever they're trying to get from point A to point B in a rush.

Lynn- In English, Lisa

Lisa- It's a teleportation portal

[Suddenly we saw a black worm hole that was waiting right for us]

OUTSIDE THE DOME

(Lori and Lola stood there nervous as Tysean paced back and forth with his arms crossed)

Lori- Look, maybe they were going to the car wash so they can get Glitch washed up, or maybe they were looking for Glitch and tried to bring her home so you won't worry! Hey! That's it, they're playing a prank on you!

[That made Tysean and Lola glare a stupid look at Lori]

BACK IN THE PORTAL

[We were heading right into the worm hole in zip speed as we were screaming our heads off, though, I should still have my head. (Checks), yeah, pheww. I still have my head.

Lynn: Can we plz focus on the story please?

Leni: Fine.

Then we went out the portal thingy and hit the ground with a hard thud and I stepped on the brakes hard as I could as Glitch tried to stop the best she could. She almost hit Lola and the garage. Yeah, Tysean has a garage. Anyway, we slowly came to a death-i-fying stop. Lola fainted but got up ten seconds later as Tysean and Lori came to see us.]

Tysean- There you guys are!

Me- Look, we can explain!

Tysean- Leni? What are you-

Lisa- Greetings Conrad

Tysean- You too? Anybody else?!

Lucy- Hi.

Tysean- (Flat annoyed look), All u mufkas get the fk inside

Lynn- We-

Tysean- NOW!

Me- Sorryyy! [We all ran inside as Tysean went to Glitch, who then hit the ground with a hard thud. She was tired.]

Tysean- Glitch, what have they done to you?!

Glitch- They've turned me into Crocker's van, then they activated rockets, and luckily we escaped the cops-

Tysean- Whoa (5x) hold up, cops were chasing after you?

Glitch- Yeah!

Tysean- Well, serves your ass right! You could have told me right then that they were "borrowing" you for a joy ride to Flip's Food N Fuel just to get chased by cops!

Glitch- Tysean, I was gonna call you, honestly

Tysean- Then why didn't you do it?

Glitch- I know they mean well, but they were really trying to help! I mean he wasn't gonna get away with what he done!

Tysean- (Sighs and leans backward mumbling to self), Oh god, now my own car's taking their side…

Glitch- I thought that was really sweet, they really care about you, Tysean, Please don't punish them!

Tysean- We'll talk about this sht, later, mane okay?

Glitch- Okay (Tysean walks inside)

[Everyone Stares at Tysean nervously as he paces back and forth]

(To be cont...)


End file.
